Make it back to me
by explorerundecided
Summary: Picks up after 2x06. Just going with it, my take on what could happen. Mainly focused on Varchie although other characters make their entrances.
1. The Moment

Archie knew the exact moment. The exact moment he knew he was in love with Veronica Lodge.

Maybe a part of him had started falling for her the second he'd seen her walk into Pops, her eyes holding his, that mysterious smile on her beautiful face. He'd known he was in trouble when he kissed her for the first time in that closet. He knew that day as she kissed his bandaged hand that she would never be just a friend to him. As he sat on the couch talking to her about his parents and she listened and made him laugh like she always did, kissing her was the only way he could show her how much she meant to him. The morning after they'd slept together, he'd felt lighter and happier than he could ever imagine. He knew then this was different. She had always been different.

And when she held him and refused to leave as he broke down after his dad was shot, he realized he didn't just want her, he needed her.

But the moment, the moment he knew he was in love with her. The moment he realized and also admitted to himself that he was completely in love with this girl was one he would never forget.

 _She sat on his bed, one leg over his as she tended to his wounds. The night had been messy, juvenile, aggressive and unnecessary._

" _Tonight was really messed up Ronnie."_

 _He should have stayed away, he should never have agreed to the stupid fight._

" _At least Dilton's going to be alright." She said her voice soft, and he looked up at her._

" _Yeah but only because of you." It was all her. If she hadn't shown up, he didn't even want to think what would have happened._

" _You saved him Ronnie," he looked at her, realizing again how lucky he was that this girl was still there with him and hadn't run away. "And me."_

 _He felt disgusted with himself as she talked about the gun. If she hadn't been there, if she hadn't kept the gun away from him, he felt sick thinking about what he could have done._

 _She put her soft, delicate fingers on his chest as she spoke. "I don't believe you would have."_

 _He felt so ashamed of himself he didn't even look up. She held his face gently forcing him to look her in the eye._

" _You're not a killer." She said, so softly and gently, looking at him so tenderly and even though he didn't believe it, he could see she did. She meant what she was saying.. As she leaned forward and kissed him, he knew._

 _ **I'm in love with Veronica Lodge.**_

 _The feeling hit him like a wave coursing through him and he kissed her back deeply, savoring the feel of her lips against his, and as the kiss deepened, she sat up, her legs straddling him and he held her tightly kissing her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him because right then she was. Right then he knew that she was the most important thing in his life. As he fell back into the bed, he laughed, still marveling at the fact that she could make him feel happy and light even on the darkest of nights. She giggled and whispered sorry and continued kissing him._

"Archie? Archie!"

He looked up, shaken out of his thoughts. He looked around for a second, dazed. He wasn't in his bedroom kissing Veronica. He was at Pops, Betty sitting across from him, her face looking concerned.

"Are you okay Arch?"

He shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. "Yeah Betty I'm fine. I'm sorry I was just thinking."

She nodded, not looking entirely convinced. "Anyway, I was saying, you need to talk to Jug. He needs you Arch."

"Betty, he doesn't want to talk to me after what happened at the race. I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him either."

"I know. But with everything's that going on, he's going to end up doing something reckless. I can't take care of him right now. It's not me he needs. It's you. And Veronica and I have some important to do today anyway."

He raised his eyebrows. "Which is what?"

"It's nothing Archie, she's just helping me with this theory I have."

"About the Black Hood?"

Betty nodded, her face serious.

"Could this important thing you're going to do be dangerous?" he asked, already sure of the answer.

Betty looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"No. You're not doing it." He said, his jaw set.

"Archie please we'll be really careful. This is important."

"Okay then tell me what it is."

Betty looked down. "Archie, I can't. But we'll be fine!"

"No! No way. I'm not going to let you guys do whatever it is you're planning to."

"Let us?" an extremely familiar voice said from behind him, teasing yet with an edge to it.

"Hey B," said Veronica sliding into the booth next to Archie, reaching over for one of his fries. "What's this about not letting us do something Archiekins?"

He returned her daring look, holding her gaze. "You guys are not going to do something dangerous searching for the Black Hood. Did you two learn nothing from what happened with the Ghoulies?"

"Okay, I admit our plan to get into the Ghoulie headquarters was flawed, but nothing happened." Said Veronica unfazed.

"Nothing happened because Jughead and I happened to be there and they let you go with us!"

Veronica waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing would have happened anyway. Betty and I can take care of ourselves Archiekins."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You were the one who was so against me racing the Ghoulies but this is okay?"

"This is completely different! And if you remember, I didn't exactly chain you to the bed did I? I was right there cheering you on." She said, smirking.

"I promise we'll be careful Archie." added Betty earnestly.

Archie stared at Veronica.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I promise too."

"If anything goes wrong, like anything at all, you call me immediately. Alright?"

"This isn't the 1950's Archie, we can manage ourselves for one night without help from our Prince Charmings."

He continued to stare. "I'm serious Ronnie. Please."

Her face softened as she looked at him. She gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled. "I promise Archie."

He sighed. There was no way he could talk them out of it anyway.

Veronica smiled brightly. "Okay I'm off, I'll see you tonight B."

She leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips. "Bye Archiekins."

He wrapped an arm around her back holding her in place as she moved to get up. He leaned forward and kissed her hard. His hold on her back tightened as she kissed him back with equal fervor. He pulled back, his face an inch away from hers. "Just make it back to me Ronnie."

She smiled, the words an echo of what she had told him before the race. "Always Archiekins."she whispered.

She smiled at both of them and slid out of the booth gracefully. Archie watched her go till she left Pops, the bell clanging behind her. He sighed and turned to look at Betty who was looking at him her mouth slightly open.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "What?"

She continued to stare at him, her expression unreadable. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Archie didn't know what to say. He knew he was, but he hadn't even said it to Veronica yet he didn't know if he was ready to say it out loud to Betty. He wasn't even sure how she would react.

But he couldn't lie. Not to Betty. And not about this. He just nodded.

"Wow." Betty whispered.

"Look Betty I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel weird. I know you're with Jug but I don't know if it'll bother you and-" he broke off as he saw her smiling.

"What?"

"Oh Archie, I just can't believe it. You're in love. I mean, you've never been in love before!"

He blushed slightly, and smiled. "Yeah, I know." He looked at her searchingly. "You sure you're fine right? With this?"

Betty smiled and nodded. "I really am Archie. You know how much I love you. And Veronica. I'm really really happy for you."

He grinned. "Thanks Betty."

"You haven't told her though have you?"

He shook his head. He wanted to. He wanted to tell her so bad but he'd never done this before. He was terrified.

"I just don't know if she feels the same way."

Betty grinned. "Oh Archie are you kidding? Of course she does. Veronica Lodge does not let her guard down very often with anyone but with you she almost never has her guard up."

He smiled, hoping Betty was right.

"Just, take care of her today okay? Whatever it is you guys are doing. I can't," he looked down, the memories of almost losing his dad coming back. He couldn't lose Veronica.

Betty took his hand and squeezed it. "I know. She'll be fine. I promise."


	2. Too Late

Archie had a bad feeling. He just couldn't shake it. He looked over at the clock next to his bed.

10:27 the lights from the clock glowed in his room. He sat up, grabbed his phone for the umpteenth time that night to call Veronica. He had promised he wouldn't but it was late. They should have been done by now. He had to call.

He held the phone against his ear, his heart pounding as it continued to ring and she didn't pick up. With a sinking feeling, he called Betty. Who also didn't pick up. He shook his head, determined.

"That's it. I'm sorry Ronnie but I'm not sitting around waiting." He muttered and pulled his shoes on.

He ran down the stairs and pulled the front door open, the chilly night air hitting his face.

He took his phone out, called Jughead.

"What is it Archie?" he picked up after 2 rings, his voice disgruntled.

"Jug have you talked do Betty tonight?"

"Yeah she called me a few hours back, said she was with Veronica. Why?"

"Jughead it's late! Veronica said she would call me as soon as they were done. Somethings wrong."

"Archie I'm sure they're fine. Did you try calling them?"

"Of course I did Jug! Neither of them are picking up!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Okay where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Pops. Just in case they went by there tonight."

"Okay I'll meet you there. I'll try calling Betty too."

"Alright."

Archie practically ran into Pops, pushing the door open making his way to the counter.

"Hey Pop have you seen Betty or Veronica tonight?"

"No son, I'm afraid not. They haven't been by here."

The pit in his stomach felt worse, as he turned around looking all over the diner even though he knew they weren't there. Something had happened.

He felt like such an idiot he could have slapped himself. Why hadn't he stopped them? He should have just tied her to the damn bed, he thought angrily.

The bell jangled and he looked up hopefully but it was only Jughead.

"Any luck?"

"They haven't been by here." Archie said, his voice frustrated. "What do we do Jug? I don't even know where to look for them!"

"Well Betty did mention something about Sheriff Keller when she was talking about tonight. Let slip actually." Said Jughead, thinking hard. "Let's go check there. Maybe try calling Kevin."

"Yeah okay let's go." Said Archie, making his way to the door.

They opened the door and stepped out, and Archie froze, his heart going cold at what he saw in front of him.

Betty was making her towards them, her hair ruffled and face streaked with dirt. But what petrified Archie was the girl Betty was dragging along with her.

Veronica was slumped against Betty, her eyes shut, and as Archie stared, he saw, there was blood on the side of her stomach.

"Ronnie!" he shouted, coming to his senses as he ran towards them, Jughead close behind. He skid to a halt in front of them, pulling Veronica into his arms.

"Archie I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. We don't have our phones I couldn't call an ambulance."

Archie could barely hear what Betty was saying. He looked at Veronica's face, she looked pale, her breathing was shallow and her body was limp.

"We have to get her to the hospital Archie." Jughead yelled. "Now!"

Archie couldn't move. It was his dad all over again except this was worse. He could have stopped this, he should have.

Jughead smacked him on the head. "Archie now!"

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He lifted Veronica up in his arms, and turned to Jughead. "Get the car!"

Jughead looked around helpless. "Which car? Neither of us have one!"

Archie could barely process what was happening when Betty yelled from the road. He turned around to see her, pulling open the door of a random car parked in the lot.

He didn't question it and started running towards her, , Veronica tight in his arms.

Jughead jumped into the driver's seat and Archie got in the back, placing Veronica carefully on his lap.

"Betty whose car is this?" asked Jughead tensely.

Betty shook her head frantically. "I don't know who cares? Just drive!"

They reached the hospital in record time as Jughead broke all the speeding limits, Archie holding on to Veronica trying to stop her bleeding the whole time. He just couldn't believe it. His heart was thundering, his head hurt, he couldn't understand what was happening.

He jumped out of the car as soon as Jughead screeched to a halt, gathering Veronica up in his arms. He ran into the hospital yelling for help.

A nurse ran out of one of the rooms, her face going pale as she saw them, quickly calling for help.

As the doctors pried Veronica out of his arms and placed her on a stretcher, Archie slumped to the ground as they rolled her away from him. He held his face in his hands, shaking. Praying they weren't too late. Praying he wouldn't lose her.

 **So this chapter is a lot shorter, but really I couldn't add more to it. It serves as the setup for what's going to happen in the story. I would love to see what everyone thinks so please stop a review. It would mean the world to me.**


	3. Aftermath

" _I still can't believe you and Betty did that." Said Archie shaking his head as he entered his bedroom, pulling off his jacket._

 _Veronica followed close behind him, shutting the door as she entered. "Well Betty needed help. And we did achieve half of what we intended."_

 _Archie turned to look at her, eyebrows raised._

 _Veronica shrugged._

" _We did get into the headquarters. Although that is a gross exaggeration of that pigsty." She said her nose wrinkled._

" _You still shouldn't have been there. You were really lucky that me and Jughead were there. "_

 _Veronica paused in the action of pulling her coat off, "Excuse me?"_

 _She glared at him, her voice steely. "Are you implying that we couldn't have handled ourselves if you two macho cavemen hadn't been there?"_

 _Archie glared right back. "No I'm not implying. I'm saying it. You guys definitely couldn't have handled yourselves."_

 _Veronica stared at him, mouth open. "Who exactly do you think you are Andrews? I will have you know that Betty and I are more than equipped to deal with-"_

" _With grown gang members who are armed, dangerous and have no moral compass whatsoever?" interjected Archie, his voice raised._

 _Veronica paused, her face faltering a bit._

" _You were the one who said I couldn't face the Black Hood alone Veronica. But it's okay for you two to go into a lair of drug dealers? Who were probably all armed?"_

 _Veronica didn't say anything and he could see her resolve giving way. She looked to the ground, shifting her feet. "Well, maybe we didn't think it through." She said grudgingly, her voice soft._

 _Archie leaned back against his table, surprised. He hadn't actually thought she would give in so easily._

" _What? Now you have nothing to say?" asked Veronica defensively. "Yeah okay it was a dumb idea. But I'd like to see you come up with something better! We atleast made it in didn't we? And yeah we maybe shouldn't have done that but I was helping Betty. I wasn't going to let her do it alone. But yeah maybe I should have told you and maybe we should have thought it through. But I am not apologizing to you Archie Andrews." She said determinedly, crossing her arms._

 _Archie stared at her for a second and then chuckled, shaking his head._

" _What?"_

 _He walked over to Veronica, placing his hands on her hips. "I just can't believe you guys followed a drug dealer and this is what you chose to wear."_

 _Veronica looked down at her short black dress and smiled sheepishly after a second. "We Lodges do everything in style."_

 _Archie laughed again leaning down so his forehead was against hers. "Only you Ronnie, only you."_

 _She smiled, leaning up to give him a soft kiss, her arms on his chest._

 _He looked at her teasingly. "Was that an apology? I thought you weren't going to apologize to me."_

 _She grinned slightly. "Well I'm not going to verbally apologize."_

 _He grinned. "Of course."_

" _Can we also talk about why you and Jughead were there organizing some race? What did I miss?" she asked looking at him questioningly._

 _He shook his head. "Later. I don't want to think about it right now."_

 _She opened her mouth to protest but he leaned forward silencing her with a kiss. She responded a second later, her arms going around his neck and weaving through her hair. He tightened his arms around her waist, their kisses getting more desperate. As they pulled away, breathless, he rubbed his thumbs against the skin above her waist, his eyes darkening._

" _Stay with me tonight Ronnie." He whispered his face an inch away from hers._

 _She smiled that brilliant smile of hers, leaning up again to kiss him. "If you insist."_

Archie wiped his face, pulling out of the memory, looking up at Betty and Jughead sitting across him. He had to focus, she wasn't gone. She was alive, she was with the doctors. They would help her, she would be okay. Tears sprung to his eyes again. She had to be okay.

"Arch, I'm so sorry." Betty whispered her face covered in tears, her voice shaking.

He looked up at her, trying to find his voice. "What happened Betty?"

She looked at him helplessly, "It was my fault. I asked for her help. She wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Betty," Archie choked out. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath and Jughead put his arm around her shoulder as she started to speak.

"We went to Sheriff Keller's house. We were trying to find some files. I had this theory about Sheriff Keller when the Sugarman was shot in jail because I couldn't think of who else would have such easy access to the prison cell. So I asked, V to," her voice broke. "I asked V to come with me to search his house. We asked Kevin, he didn't like it but he agreed to leave a spare key for us."

Archie stared at her, forcing himself to listen, when all he could do was think about how the girl he loved was probably being cut open by doctors right now.

"We searched through his study and didn't find anything and then, we were in the bedroom when we heard a noise." Betty sniffed loudly, her voice shaking as she spoke. "It came from outside the house so V said we should split up. I took the front door. She headed out back.

I looked around and didn't see anyone so I was going back into the house when I heard V scream." She paused, sniffing. Archie went cold, terrified of what he would hear next.

"I ran to the back and the Black Hood was there, he was holding her and he had a knife and he was holding it across her neck. He told us to get our phones out and throw it on the floor. He asked me to smash them or he'd kill Veronica. "

"I smashed the phones and then he leaned over to look at them and then, Veronica stepped on his foot. She pushed him off and tried to run to me but he grabbed her and he," Betty started crying freely now, tears streaming down her face, her breath coming in short gasps. "He stabbed her in the stomach and I screamed and ran to her and he dropped her to the ground and just ran."

"I'm sorry Archie I'm so sorry. It's my fault, she came only because I asked her and," Betty couldn't speak anymore and Jughead held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

Archie sat there, frozen. He could picture it. The Black Hood holding Veronica, and the stupid, stubborn, girl she was, he could see her stamping on his foot with her heels probably expecting to turn the knife on him instead or something.

He stood up suddenly, angry. "That idiot!" he yelled making Betty and Jughead jump.

"Who does she think she is? A member of the mafia? Why the hell did she fight him? She could have, she could have just stood there. He might have let her go for all you know." He kicked the chair in front of him in anger. "She's so stupid! I told her! I told her not to go!"

"Archie," said Betty helplessly, standing up.

"Why didn't she think for a second? She's always so sensible and telling me all this bullshit about not losing control when I do something stupid why didn't she just use that damn logic when the Black Hood literally had a knife against her throat?" he yelled his voice breaking at the end.

He slumped against the wall. "Why couldn't she, have just stayed?" he said in a strangled whisper.

Betty and Jughead moved to him, wrapping their arms around him as he cried.

"She has to make it." He whispered, tears rolling down his face.

"She will Archie, she will." said Jughead softly, his face stricken. "This is Veronica Lodge we're talking about. She can take anything."

Archie tried to nod, hoping against hope Jughead was right.

"Where is she?" Hermione Lodge's voice echoed through the room as she ran in, Hiram close behind her. Her face was pale, she looked around till she spotted Archie, Betty and Jughead and ran to them.

"Where is she? What happened? What did the doctors say?" she asked frantically looking at them.

Hiram grabbed Archie by the collar. "What did you do?" he snarled.

"No Mr. Lodge it was me!" said Betty pushing herself in between Hiram and Archie. "Veronica was with me she was helping me."

Hiram backed off, his face still angry. "What exactly happened Miss Cooper?"

Archie sat down in one of the chairs as Betty explained the whole story again to the Lodges. He watched as Hermione broke down crying, Hiram face pale as he held her.

Archie's dad sat down next to him, having arrived a while back. "It'll be alright son. She's going to make it."

Archie didn't even bother replying. He didn't have the energy. It had been hours. The doctors still hadn't come out and said anything. Nobody knew anything yet.

Jughead sat on his other side, handing him a cup of coffee. "Drink Archie."

He shook his head, the sight if it making him feel sick.

"Archie come on. You've been here for hours. You need to have this."

"I don't want it Jughead please. Just leave me alone."

Betty joined them, crouching down in front of him. "What's wrong Arch?"

Archie gave a hoarse laugh, looking at her incredulously. "What's wrong?"

"I mean there's something bothering you. Something you haven't told us." She said seriously.

Archie shook his head, holding his face in his hands.

"I didn't tell her." He whispered after a while.

"What?" asked Jughead, confused.

"I didn't tell her I love her." He choked out. "I didn't know how to, I was scared to and now, what if I, what if I never get to?"

He looked up at them, a tortured expression on his face.

Betty looked at him sympathetically, her eyes filling with tears.

"You will Arch, I promise you will."

Jughead placed an arm on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Mr and Mrs Lodge?" a doctor walked into the waiting room, pulling his mask off.

Archie jumped up practically running to the doctor, Betty and Jughead right behind.

"Yes doctor? How is Veronica?" asked Hiram, his arm firmly around Hermione.

"Your daughter lost a lot of blood." He said gravely.

Archie's heart dropped to his stomach, his face went pale.

"But luckily, the knife missed her major organs so we were able to control the damage and replenish the blood to an extent. She is still under observation and hasn't woken up yet but it's safe to say she is out of the woods and most likely will be able to make a recovery."

Archie barely heard a word the doctor said after that. He slumped down to the chair behind him. He couldn't believe it. He could barely process it. She was going to recover. She was going to be okay.

Betty and Jughead dropped down next to him hugging him tightly.

"She's going to be fine Archie. She's going to make it." Betty whispered, her eyes shining.

He nodded, trying to say something but he couldn't. She was okay. She was going to be okay.

 **Okay this chapter is a lot longer than I intended it to be. I initially wanted to split it but that would have been too short. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and please continue to do so :p**


	4. Archiekins

" _Archie, it's okay. You were just trying to help." Said Veronica softly, her hand on his arm._

 _Archie snorted. "Yeah and a lot of good it did. Jug was right. They're gonna come after all of us when they get out. I just made things worse."_

 _They were sitting in a booth at Pops. The race was over and Jughead has gone God knows where, Betty with him._

" _Look, the whole thing was doomed from the start. The two of you have never done anything like this before. And you challenged those trolls who have probably been street racing for years. There was no way you were going to win Archie."_

 _Archie looked at her incredulously. "You didn't think we'd win?"_

 _Veronica raised her eyebrows at him. "Well obviously you didn't either or you wouldn't have called Sheriff Keller."_

 _Archie sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right."_

" _Also, if you didn't notice, Jughead seemed severely unhinged throughout this whole thing." she said, her voice concerned. Archie thought back to what had happened during the race and sighed._

" _There's something I have to tell you Ronnie." Archie said turning to face her._

" _While we were in the car, we were almost at the bridge. And we wouldn't have made it. There wasn't space enough for both cars. We would have crashed, I was sure we would have."_

 _Veronica's face turned pale as he went on._

" _Jughead, he didn't care. He would have rather died than lose to the ghoulies. That's what he said. And I was," Archie shook his head. "I was terrified. For him and for me. I didn't want to crash and I wasn't ready to die for this."_

" _Archie" Veronica started, her face softening._

" _No Ronnie I pulled the brakes. I knew Sheriff Keller was waiting and I knew they would get arrested. I wasn't ready to go through with it the way Jug was. I just," he shook his head. "I was a coward."_

" _Archie Andrews you listen to me right now." Said Veronica sternly, pushing his chin up to look her in the eyes. "Being ready to die in a street race over some gang war is not bravery. It's stupidity. Plain and simple. Jughead has his heart in the right place I'm sure. But so do you Archie."_

" _The only difference between you and him is that you chose the path of resistance whereas he chose to attack. Well, attack here being racing." she said, matter of factly._

 _Archie didn't feel convinced, just looked down, swirling the straw in his milkshake. She shook her head turning his face to her._

" _You are not a coward, Archiekins." She said holding his face in her hands._

" _There was no way this race was going to have a happy ending but at least you're both alive and okay. And at least for now, the Ghoulies are locked up. That's a win." She grinned before adding. "A major win for the home team."_

 _Archie laughed. He couldn't help it._

" _Sports metaphors Ronnie?" he put an arm around her back pulling her closer to him.. "You've been hanging out with me way too long."_

 _Veronica wrinkled her nose. "I don't think what we're doing classifies as hanging out Archiekins. But you're right. This is all your fault. Veronica Lodge would never use sports metaphors."_

 _He smiled, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "Yeah but you're not the old Veronica Lodge anymore."_

 _She raised her eyebrows. "I'm not?"_

" _No. You're Ronnie." He said simply._

 _She giggled. "Okay, . Go home now before you start singing love ballads for me."_

 _He grinned, kissing the top of her nose. "I wouldn't dream of it."_

 _x-x-x_

It had been a couple of hours since the doctors had said she was going to be okay. Betty and Jughead had finally convinced him to go home, take a shower and change. He hadn't agreed at first but Betty had been adamant.

"There's no way you're going to see her when she wakes up, smelly and disgusting. She'd probably go back into a coma once she gets a whiff of you." She had said seriously.

Archie had to admit that while she was exaggerating, she had a point, which is how he found himself at his house, showering.

He knew the doctors had said she'd be okay but he wouldn't feel okay till she woke up. They hadn't let anyone in to see her either so he hadn't even caught a glimpse of her since he'd carried her into the hospital.

He was still mad at her, he couldn't deny it. He was mad that she had gotten herself into a dangerous situation. But he knew if nothing had happened she would have rolled her eyes at him, given him a little kiss and said, "You worry over nothing Archiekins."

He shook his head, getting out of the shower. But something had happened. And she was definitely not okay. And he could have lost her. And with the Black Hood still out there, he could still lose her. None of them were safe anymore.

He dried himself with his towel and walked into his bedroom. He pulled open his drawer, looking for some fresh clothes. Whoever the damn Black Hood was, it had to end soon. He couldn't afford to go through this again. Every time he thought of Veronica slumped against Betty, he couldn't push the image out of his mind. All the blood on her body, her face so pale. He took a deep breath, trying to relax.

She was okay. That's what the doctors had said. He just had to keep telling himself that.

He pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and as he looked at it, he couldn't help but smile remembering the last time she'd been here in his room.

" _They WHAT?" said Veronica loudly into the phone._

 _Archie looked up at her curiously as she spoke to Cheryl._

" _Okay thanks Cheryl. I'll talk to them." She disconnected the call, her face looking disturbed._

" _What's wrong?"_

 _She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "My parents are still doing business with the St. Clairs. I mean after what Nick did! What the hell do they think they're doing?"_

" _Hey Ronnie it's okay, just talk to them." Said Archie rubbing her back consolingly._

" _Yeah I will. I just can't believe after what Nick did to me," she paused. "I mean to Cheryl, I just can't believe they'd still be in business with them."_

 _Archie looked at her questioningly. "To you? What did Nick do to you?"_

 _She shook her head. "Nothing, it just slipped out. All he did to me was piss me off. He's a monster."_

 _Archie looked at her, not entirely convinced. There was something she wasn't telling him. But he knew she wouldn't if she'd made up her mind not to._

" _You're sure you're okay right?" he said, looking up at her._

" _I'm fine. I just need to go talk to my parents." She said, moving to push the blankets off them._

" _What? No don't go." He whined, tightening his grip on her back._

 _She looked at him exasperatedly. "Archie come on. I have to talk to them."_

" _Yeah but look at the time. It's only, like," he grabbed her phone. "It's only 8. It's Sunday. I'm sure they're still sleeping."_

 _She looked at him, smiling amusedly. "You really don't know my parents."_

 _He grinned._

" _Maybe not. Just, stay for a bit." He said pulling her back down onto him._

" _You're very cute Archiekins but Veronica Lodge has made up her mind." she said tapping him on the nose, grinning._

" _I don't care." He murmured leaning forward to kiss her. She wound her hands into his hair kissing him back deeply. But a few seconds later, she pulled back smiling and pushed the blankets off and slipped off the bed._

 _Archie looked at her annoyed, propping himself up on his elbows. "That was mean Veronica."_

 _She laughed. "You really shouldn't be surprised by me anymore Archiekins."_

 _She looked around the room for her dress, frowning as she picked it up._

" _What? Did it shrink?" Archie quipped from the bed._

 _She rolled her eyes. "No I just don't appreciate the walk of shame outfit."_

 _He smiled broadly. "You could just wear what you have on now."_

 _She looked down at herself. She was wearing Archie's white t-shirt and a pair of his shorts that were too loose for her._

 _She snorted. "Yeah I'm sure my dad would love that."_

" _You could just sneak into your room and change there." He said still grinning._

" _You really want people to see me in your clothes? Because I would not be caught dead in these shorts in public." She said, looking down at it._

" _So the t-shirt you're okay with?" he teased._

 _She glared at him._

" _No the t-shirt I'm most definitely not okay with. It's all you ever wear." She said and pulled off said garment throwing it onto his laughing face._

 _x-x-x_

Jughead sat down next to Betty, her face looking forlorn, her hands nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "I just can't stop thinking about it. I know Archie didn't say anything but what if Veronica blames me? What if deep down she starts thinking it's my fault?"

Jughead shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Betty come on. Veronica may be a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. She decided to help you by her own free will. She would never have let you go alone. You're her best friend Betty. She would never hate you."

Betty continued to look disheartened. "You weren't there Jug, when he stabbed her, I couldn't breathe. I just, I didn't know what to do I was so scared."

"You saved her life Betty. If you hadn't dragged her along and tried to stop the bleeding and broken into a random car to get to the hospital, things might have been very different right now."

He turned her face to look at him. "This is not your fault Betty Cooper."

She gave him a watery smile as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Archie walked in as they pulled apart, making his way towards them. "Did anything happen? Did she wake up? Did the doctors say anything?"

"Nothing yet Archie." Said Betty softly.

Archie looked down at her, and then sat down next to her. "Betty, you know it's not your fault right? I'm sorry I didn't say anything before but thank you for bringing Veronica back to me. If you hadn't, I don't know what might have happened."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Really Archie? You're not mad?"

He smiled at her. "Of course not. This wasn't your fault. And Veronica knows that too."

She smiled back at him, eyes filling with tears. "Thanks Arch." She whispered.

Archie nodded, smiling and then looked around the waiting room which was filled with people.

"When did they all get here?"

"Oh, I called Kevin and after that everyone sort of got to know. They've been here for a while."

Just then, a doctor walked into the waiting room making his way towards Hiram and Hermione. They jumped up as he reached them, the entire room watching.

"Mr and Mrs Lodge? Your daughter is awake."

The entire room erupted in cheers, Hermione started crying, Betty jumped up from her chair but Archie barely noticed. It felt like he could finally breathe. She was awake.

Betty hugged him tightly. "She's awake Archie!"

He nodded, still unable to speak.

Hiram nodded gratefully at the doctor, words failing him. "Can we see her, doctor?"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, looking around the room. "Well, you can. She can receive visitors. Preferably just one at a time."

Hiram nodded looking at Hermione, "Okay love, you go in first."

"Actually," the doctor interjected, his face apologetic, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Your daughter is awake and is able to speak, but shouldn't be strained right now."

"Oh doctor I understand, I just want to see her. I won't make her speak." Hermione said, nodding understandingly.

"Mrs Lodge I'm really sorry, but your daughter said she would like to see only one person at a time and she requested that," he looked extremely uncomfortable as he said this. "Well she said she wanted to see, um,"

He looked around the room finally. "Is there an Archiekins here?"

The room went so silent, you could here a pin drop.

Archie stared at the doctor as everyone turned to look at him and Hermione and Hiram looked at the doctor askance.

Then suddenly, he laughed out loud. He shook his head in disbelief, still chuckling. "Only you Ronnie." He said to himself.

 **So this chapter took a while. This is probably the last of the flashbacks I just really wanted to add some fluff into the angst. Or you know, as fluffy as Varchie can get :P Ms Lodge finally makes her appearance in the next chapter, cue the reunion music :P Thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed the story. Please do leave a review I would love to know what you all think. I'm not too sure about how it turned out so I would really love the feedback**


	5. Reunions

Archie practically sprinted to Veronica's room, Hiram and Hermione's protests echoing right behind him. But as he reached the door, he stopped. He just stood there, staring at the door. He didn't know why, he just felt paralyzed. He knew she was awake, just on the other side of the door. But for some reason he felt terrified.

He was still standing there staring at the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the doctor who had delivered the news standing there.

He smiled understandingly. "It's just shock. You've been extremely stressed for quite a few hours now. It's quite normal, happens all the time. Just go in. You'll feel much better once you do."

Archie nodded, still looking unsure.

"Also," the doctor added. "I would appreciate it if you made it quick because your girlfriend in there will probably come after me if you don't get in there soon."

Archie smiled faintly.

"She definitely knows what she wants.'' The doctor said shaking his head.

Arxhie grinned. "Yeah and she makes sure she gets it. Thanks doctor."

He nodded and walked away, leaving Archie at the door who finally took a deep breath pushing it open.

He stepped into the room, his eyes immediately going to Veronica. She looked tiny in the hospital bed, surrounded by wires and monitors, her eyes closed.

He walked over to the bed, feeling dazed, stopping as he reached her. She opened her eyes slowly and for a minute they just stared at each other before Archie dropped down onto her bed next to her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Hey there Archiekins." She said softly, a light smile gracing her lips.

He didn't say anything, instead brought her hand up to his lips kissing it, holding it tightly with both his hands.

She cocked her head slightly to the side, looking up at him.

"Since when do you kiss my hand?" she said amusedly although her voice was still faint.

He shook his head, laughing with relief.

"Ronnie, I can't tell you, I just" he could barely speak he felt so overcome with emotion. Tears filled his eyes as the entire weight of the last few hours weighed down on him.

"I'm so happy you're awake." He managed finally.

She smiled again, this time her face lighting up.

"I know. Me too."

He nodded, smiling so hard he felt his face would break. It just felt so surreal. She was here, talking to him and smiling like she always did.

Her face turned serious suddenly as she looked at him. "However, I really do think after getting stabbed I deserve a proper hug from my boyfriend."

He grinned for a second, before shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you Ronnie, the doctor said not to strain yourself."

"I don't care. I'm on a lot of drugs, I can't feel any pain." She insisted with whatever energy she had, gesturing to the I.V. cannula in her hand.

Archie still looked unsure. All he wanted was to hold her but he didn't want to make things worse.

She looked at him, her eyes soft. "Please."

He couldn't help it. This was his girlfriend, his girlfriend who had never backed down in front of anyone for anything, looking the most vulnerable and broken he had ever seen her.

"Screw it." He murmured and leaned down over her wrapping his arms around her holding her tight against him. Her hands wound around his shoulders pulling him closer down to her.

"Ronnie I'm going to crush you." He whispered into her hair, although he didn't loosen his grip on her.

"I don't care." She said, pressing her face into his neck. He kissed the top of her head, just savoring the feel of her in his arms, holding her as close as humanly possible.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said softly, his voice breaking.

She didn't say anything but a moment later he could feel her tears on his neck and he pulled back slightly, his arms still around her and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head slightly, tears rolling down her face. She looked up at him, her face forlorn.

"I'm sorry Archie."

He looked at her curiously as she went on.

"I'm sorry I tried to fight back against him. I should have just stayed put, maybe he would have let us go."

Archie looked at her surprised. He definitely hadn't expected her to apologize for that, considering he hadn't even mentioned it.

"I know you're mad, I would have been if you'd done it. So I'm sorry." She continued, her face downcast.

Archie leaned down rubbing his nose lightly against hers, smiling. "I was so mad at you, I even kicked some chairs over in the waiting room, yelling about it."

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"But I'm not mad anymore." He whispered.

She looked at him unsure. "Really? You're not?"

He shook his head. "I'll be mad later. Right now I just want to stay like this."

A smile broke out on her face, her eyes lighting up. He pressed his forehead against hers, just breathing her in, just wishing he could keep holding her like this.

A loud knock sounded from behind them, and they broke apart, Archie jumping up off the bed. The doctor stood at the door his face disapproving, Hiram and Hermione in the hallway behind him.

"Mr. Andrews, this young lady is a patient. She has just gone through surgery. She needs rest. You cannot be pouncing on her right now."

Veronica giggled slightly from the bed and Archie glared at her. She looked up at the doctor, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"I'm sorry doctor it was my fault. And I really can't feel any pain right now so it's fine."

The doctor stared down at her. "I am the doctor here Ms Lodge. So I think I have a better idea of what is fine and what is not."

He looked at Archie. "You should leave now Mr. Andrews. Mr and Mrs Lodge would like to see their daughter."

He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Veronica grabbed his hand, looking at the doctor. "Can't he stay? He only just got here."

The doctor shook his head. "Only one visitor at a time Ms Lodge."

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Then how are you letting both my parents in?"

Archie bit his lip trying not to laugh. The doctor just sighed.

"Just go Mr. Andrews."

He nodded, leaning down and kissing Veronica on the forehead. "I'll be outside. I'm not going anywhere."

He squeezed her hand once and moved to the door. As he stepped out, Hermione ran in barely sparing him a glance. Hiram however, stood there for a moment staring at Archie, his expression inscrutable.

Archie figured he should say something and opened his mouth to speak but Hiram held up a hand silencing him.

"My daughter is awake. And healthy. For now, that is all that matters to me."

Archie nodded, unsure about what exactly he meant by that.

Hiram turned, entering the room leaving Archie in the hallway.

x-x-x-x

"I still can't believe she asked the doctor for Archiekins." said Jughead shaking his head, laughing.

"I can." said Archie grinning.

"I'm pretty sure Hiram wanted to blow his brains out." said Kevin, perched on the side of Betty's chair.

"Yeah or stab you." said Jughead grinning at Archie.

Archie recounted what Hiram said to him outside Veronica's room, causing Jughead to raise his eyebrows.

"So does that mean he actually," Kevin looked at Archie shocked as he said this. "Does Hiram approve of you Archie?"

Archie snorted. "I highly doubt it. He probably just didn't want to fight in front of Veronica."

Jughead nodded. "Yeah so he can stab you later and she won't suspect. That makes more sense."

Archie laughed, looking over at Betty who hadn't said a word.

"Betty you okay?"

She looked up, distracted. "Yeah I'm fine. I think when you guys go in to see her, I shouldn't come."

Kevin looked at her shocked. "What? Why?"

Betty shook her head. "I don't think she wants to see me."

Jughead put an arm around her. "Come on Betty. You're being ridiculous."

Archie nodded in agreement. "Veronica definitely wants to see you."

"Did she say that?" Betty asked looking at him hopefully.

He looked around uncomfortably. "Well no but she didn't really talk much."

Kevin snorted. "Yeah because Archie was too busy pouncing on her."

Archie glared at him.

Jughead just shook his head, squeezing Betty's shoulder. "You're going in to see her. You're B and V. You know, iconic duo and all."

Betty laughed shakily. "Yeah okay."

"Incidentally, how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Kevin craning his neck looking towards Veronica's room. "They've been in there a while."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Come on Kev, they're her parents. They get priority."

"Oh also, Romeo. Did you tell her?" asked Jughead looking curiously at Archie.

"Tell her what?"

Jughead rolled his eyes. "You know, that tiny thing about being in love with her and whatnot?"

Kevin choked on his coffee, looking at Archie shocked as he sputtered.

"Love? Archie Andrews is in love? As in, actual love?"

Archie just looked down, his face turning red.

"Archie are you blushing?" Kevin asked, his eyes wide.

Archie glared at him. "No."

A grin broke out on Kevin's face. "You totally are! Wow, I never thought I'd see the day."

Betty elbowed Kevin in the side. "Come on Kev, lay off." She looked at Archie curiously. "Did you tell her though?"

Archie shook his head.

Jughead looked at him thoughtfully. "Yeah maybe you should wait."

Archie looked up at him questioningly. "I should?"

"Yeah I mean, she just came out of a coma. You don't want her to go back into one do you?" he said grinning.

Archie chucked his packet of chips at Jughead's head who just laughed loudly. As they sat there talking, Hiram and Hermione made their way back into the room, pausing for a moment as they looked over at the 4 of them. Hiram made his way over to them, all of them standing up as he reached them.

"If you would like to see Veronica, you are welcome to do so." He paused looking over at Betty. "Preferably not all of you at once."

They nodded and he turned away, walking back to Hermione.

Archie looked over at Betty. "You should go in first."

She looked up at him eyes widened. "Alone?"

Jughead nudged her shoulder lightly. "It's just Veronica. You don't have to be so terrified."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "You should go in Betty."

Betty nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and walking away from them towards Veronica's room.

"10 bucks says they both cry." said Jughead grinning at Archie.

Archie shook his head laughing. "There's no way I'm taking that bet. They're both definitely gonna cry."

x-x-x-x

Betty walked towards Veronica's room slowly, still unsure. She paused as she stepped in the door, hovering near the entrance.

Veronica turned as the door opened, her eyes lighting up as she saw Betty.

"B!" she said smiling happily, her face sobering as she caught sight of Betty's expression. "What's wrong?"

Betty shook her head, practically running to the bed. She was dangerously close to crying which Veronica realized and reached out to hold Betty's hand.

"Betty what is it?"

Betty took a sharp breath, looking down, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry V." She said her voice shaky. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have,"

Veronica interrupted her sharply. "B, shut up."

Betty looked at her, eyes wide. "What?"

"The Black Hood stabbed me. Not you. I came with you because there was no way I was going to let my best friend go do something that dangerous alone. And good thing too or the Black Hood might have found you and who knows what he might have done."

"But V, it's still, it was so stupid."

Veronica grinned slightly. "Well it was stupid in the first place. But that's what we do. We make really stupid plans which never work out but somehow in the end we get there. We just encounter a few bumps in the rood. This is just another bump."

Betty let out a shaky laugh, squeezing Veronica's hand.

"Although don't let Archie know I said that." Veronica added as an afterthought, winking at Betty.

Betty gave her a watery smile. . "I'm really glad you're okay V."

"And I'm really glad you're okay, B." Veronica paused, her eyes filling up. "I've never actually had a best friend before; at least one that really, truly cared about me. I'm really really glad the Black Hood didn't hurt you."

Betty nodded, smiling through her tears.

Veronica shook her head, wiping her eyes. "I think the surgery messed with my brain. I'm crying at everything."

Betty giggled slightly. "It's great to have you back V."

Veronica grinned back. "Yeah it feels great."

Betty raised her eyebrows. "How is it that you're so chipper anyway? You just had surgery a couple of hours ago."

Veronica smirked.

"I'm on a lot of drugs right now." She said happily. "And they beat Jingle Jangle any day."

Betty laughed loudly at that.

"They're laughing? Oh man I should have taken that bet." Archie's voice sounded from the door.

The girls turned, looking over at Archie, Jughead and Kevin; Betty's eyebrows raised.

"What bet?"

Jughead walked into the room shaking his head. "I was sure you both would cry."

Betty and Veronica looked at each other, suppressing grins.

"I guess you really don't know us Jones." said Veronica smirking up at Jughead.

 **This chapter took a lot longer than I expected and it's the longest one yet. There wasn't too much Varchie in this I apologize. But I really wanted some Beronica, I love their friendship. I really hope you liked the reunion I didn't want to drag it out and make it mushier than it already was. Thank you so so much for all the reviews and the nice things you guys said. Please drop a review and let me know what you think. I promise I'll up the dose of Varchie next chapter. The hiatus right now is killing me I can't wait for episode 7.**

 **Also if anybody knows some good Varchie fics please let me know. There's just so much Bughead out there and not enough of Varchie.**


	6. Stuck in Bed

"I'm so so so bored." whined Veronica.

Archie looked at her amused from his place at the foot of her bed. It had been 2 days since Veronica had woken up and she was thoroughly disgruntled having to spend all day in bed.

"Are you saying I'm boring you?" he teased.

She looked at him sweetly. "Yes Archiekins that's exactly what I'm saying."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I guess I'll leave then."

"What?" she looked surprised as he stood up, reaching for his jacket. "No don't go I didn't mean it."

He shrugged. "No it's okay I get it I'll just go."

Veronica sat up straight in her bed, wincing slightly as she did so. "Archie!"

He looked over his shoulder at her, pausing as he pulled his jacket on. "Yes Veronica?"

She looked at him dumbfounded. "You're actually leaving?"

He nodded, pulling his jacket on and turning around to face her. She stared at him confused until she saw a grin breaking out on his face.

She reached for her pillow throwing it onto him which he caught easily laughing.

"I hate you. Now I actually want you to leave." she said leaning back onto her pillows, annoyed.

He continued to laugh, coming to sit on the bed next to her. He reached out and tweaked her nose slightly.

"You're really cute when you get mad like this."

She didn't respond, continuing to glare at him.

He smiled. "Now do you want me to make it up to you?"

Her glare softened slightly and she looked at him, eyebrows knitted.

"How?" she asked suspiciously.

"My dad's not at home today. He's going out of town to meet with some people about a construction job."

She looked at him confused. "So? It's not like I can come to your house now is it?"

He grinned. "Yeah but I can spend the night here instead of going home."

She sighed. They'd been over this again and again.

"Archie come on. You staying here and sleeping in the waiting room won't make me feel better. I felt bad enough when you did it the first night. You can't even stay in my room."

His grin only grew wider. "Except, tonight I can."

She looked at him confused. Her parents were at the hospital and after what they'd witnessed when she had woken up, they hadn't been very keen on letting Archie in to see her alone.

She voiced this out loud but Archie's grin didn't falter.

"Yeah, but the meeting my dad's going for is about the project he's partners with your parents on. So they have to go too."

Veronica looked at him, eyes wide. "There's no way Daddy would agree to leave me here alone."

He continued to grin infuriatingly.

"Yeah but you're not alone. Betty and Kevin are going to stay over here to keep you company tonight."

"They are?" she asked confused.

"No they're not, I am. But your parents don't need to know that." He said winking at her.

She smiled slightly at that but could see one gaping hole in the plan.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Archiekins but there's no way Daddy doesn't call Mrs Cooper and Sheriff Keller to confirm that Betty and Kevin are in fact here and not at home."

"Oh I know. Which is why Betty and Kevin are gonna stay over at my place instead tonight. That way, when your dad calls to confirm, Mrs Cooper and Sheriff Keller will actually think they're at the hospital and since no one's at my house, they can stay there. Jughead probably will too."

He looked at her, a proud grin on his face as he finished.

She just stared at him, her expression unfathomable. His grin faded as she continued to stare.

"What? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. This boy was sitting here in front of her, smiling at her, his eyes bright looking so happy at the fact that he had figured out a way to stay with her for a night in the hospital where he would anyway have to sleep on the couch in the room, had involved Betty and Kevin and Jughead in his plan, all for her. For her.

Alarmingly, tears sprung to her eyes and she looked down hastily which of course he didn't miss. He lifted her chin up, looking at her concerned.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Nothing."

He looked at her seriously. "Come on Ronnie, tell me."

"It's just, you're going to spend the night here in this depressing hospital room, where you'll have to sleep on the couch and it's probably too small for you anyway and you're actually excited."

He looked at her confused. "Well of course I am."

She shook her head, tears finally spilling out. "That's not normal. Why would you be excited about something like that? Why would you do all that for me?"

He grinned at her slightly. "Ronnie haven't you ever been in a relationship before?"

She frowned up at him, sniffing slightly. "Of course I have."

"I mean, a real one."

"No they were all make believe." She said dryly, before sighing. "Not really, no."

"Well, Ms Lodge, this is how people are in relationships. They like spending time with each other." He said tapping her nose.

"This isn't spending time together, I'm going to be asleep."

"Well they like sleeping together too." He said grinning.

She tried to glare at him, but as her face was covered in tears, it didn't have the same effect.

He leaned forward wiping the tears from her face.

"You're just a big softie you know that?"

She grinned slightly, "Well so are you."

Archie laughed.

"Yeah but everyone knows that about me. You, however," he ran his fingers lightly down the side of her face. "Nobody actually knows the real you."

She slid her hand around his neck, pulling him slightly closer.

"And you do?"

He smiled widely , his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Of course I do. You're-"

"Ronnie." she finished, closing the space between them, kissing him hard on the lips.

He weaved his hand into her hair, kissing her back, his other arm resting on her waist. They pulled apart, both breathing hard, their foreheads touching.

"Archie?" Veronica said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not bored anymore."

. x-x-x-x

"So Betty, you will take care of my daughter while we're gone right?" asked Hiram, his voice grave, his face looking extremely worried.

Betty nodded emphatically. "Absolutely Mr. Lodge. Kevin and I will be here. It'll be like, a kind of sleepover."

Hiram nodded. "But don't keep her up too long."

Betty nodded again, smiling at Hiram. Hermione came out of Veronica's room and made her way over to them. She smiled gratefully at Betty.

"Thank you for staying here tonight Betty. I know there are doctors and security here but I wouldn't want Veronica to feel lonely here."

"I totally understand Mrs. Lodge. I'm happy to stay."

"Okay, we should leave now Hiram. I told Fred we'd pick him up by 8." Hermione said.

"Yes of course." Hiram nodded goodbye to Betty and the pair of them left the hospital, having already said their goodbyes to Veronica.

Betty breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Veronica's room.

"Your parents really love you."

Veronica rolled her eyes from her bed. "They're really annoying you mean. Honestly they haven't left my side for the past few days it's so weird."

Betty smiled. "They're just worried about you."

"I know." Veronica sighed. "It's just frustrating. Everyone's just hovering around me all the time."

"Hey ladies, can I come in or am I interrupting something?" a voice sounded from the door and both girls looked over to see Jughead at the door.

"Actually, you are just the person I wanted to see." Said Veronica grinning from her bed.

Jughead walked over, his face confused. "I am?"

"You see Jughead, ever since the Black Hood decided to stick a knife into me, you are the only person who hasn't been looking at me like I might drop dead any second." Veronica said sweetly.

"Hey!" Betty exclaimed in protest as Jughead smirked.

"So as of now, you are my new favorite person. Feel free to lay on the sarcasm and the insults. I honestly welcome it."

Jughead grinned and plopped down in the chair next to the bed. "Well when you put it like that."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Okay bonding time's over you two. We have to get going Jug."

"Why? I'm just getting ready for a chat with my new best friend." Jughead protested gesturing to Veronica.

"Your who now?" asked Archie raising his eyebrows as he entered the room, holding a large paper bag in his hands.

"Yeah Archie I'm sorry to tell you this but Veronica just told me I'm her new favorite person." Jughead said as Veronica nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry though, it's strictly platonic." He added, winking.

Archie rolled his eyes, dropping the bag on the table next to Veronica's bed.

"Okay time for you guys to leave."

"Ouch," said Jughead wincing. "You wound me Archie."

"Good." He said grinning.

Jughead shook his head sighing at Archie. He stood up, winking at Veronica who grinned back.

Betty gave Veronica a light hug waving goodbye to both of them as they left.

Archie sat down on the bed next to Veronica, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I thought they'd never leave." He said dramatically, making her giggle.

"They were here barely 5 minutes Archie."

He shrugged, grinning.

She shook her head smiling. "What's in the bag?"

He stood up, grabbing the paper bag, pulling it open.

"Food." He said pulling out a packet of fries. "From Pops."

Veronica's eyes lit up.

"Ohh great, I'm sick of hospital food." She said reaching out for the bag.

He swatted her hand away pushing the bag out if her arms reach. "You're not allowed to eat this stuff."

"The doctors would never know Archie." She said whining.

"Yeah but I would. And I don't want you feeling worse."

"Pops' food isn't going to make me feel worse."

He shrugged, popping a fry into his mouth. "I'm not taking any chances."

"Well then why'd you bring so much?"

He grinned. "I was hungry."

She rolled her eyes slumping back into her pillows. "You're mean Archiekins."

"Okay, you can have a milkshake." He conceded.

She sat up again, giving him a wide smile.

"You're the best Archiekins."

 **Okay so this update took quite a while. I'm sorry about that. This was kind of a filler chapter with just a lot of fluff basically :p It's not my favorite but I will try to make the upcoming chapters better. Also I would really love to see more Jughead and Veronica bonding,like as friends. So there might be some of that coming up. Maybe.**

 **Please continue to review it really really makes a difference honestly. And also, SapphiresandPineappples, thank you so so much for your review it really made my day.**

 **And is anyone else actually dead after the episode 8 promo? Like I'm so excited for the angst but I also hope it resolves itself like soon.**


	7. Goodnight

"So, are you finally going to tell me what you've been doing?"

Archie looked down at Veronica confused. He was sitting cross-legged on her bed, near her feet. It had been a whole since Betty and Jughead had left and the food from Pops was long over.

"What do you mean?"

She stared at him seriously.

"I mean about the Black Hood." She shook her head as he opened his mouth to protest. "Don't tell me you haven't been doing anything. I know you have."

He raised his eyebrows. "How?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Because I know you Archie."

He tried to think of something he could say but he knew she'd see right through it.

"We've just been researching. You know, the library and stuff." He said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Researching what?"

"Well Jughead found out about someone called the Riverdale reaper. He basically killed an entire family a couple of years back and we think it might be the same person. It's just a theory."

Veronica looked at him suspiciously.

"And how did you hear about this Riverdale reaper?"

Archie squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Well, Jughead and I were out last night. I was helping him with something and our car broke down. And we met a guy on the way and he's the one who told Jughead about it."

"Wait, what? What were you guys doing?" asked Veronica sharply, sitting up.

"Nothing, Ronnie. It was just a small favor Jug had to do." Archie said, regretting ever having opened his mouth.

She just stared at him, eyes narrowed until he sighed.

"Jug was tricked. By one of the Serpents. A lawyer. Her name's Penny Peabody. She told him FP had been hurt and she needed money to help him and so as a job for her, Jug and I had to take this crate from the Southside to Greendale and drop it off for some people there."

"What?" said Veronica so loudly, Archie flinched.

"A crate? At night? Till Greendale? Have you two completely lost your senses?"

"Ronnie it's okay, we're both fine." Archie said trying to calm her down.

"What was even in that crate? It could have been drugs for all you know. Or something even more dangerous. You guys are such idiots! Why didn't you think before doing something that stupid?"

Archie raised his eyebrows at her.

"You mean like how you and Betty thought it through when you went to Sheriff Keller's house?"

Veronica looked at him, her expression stricken.

"You can't keep throwing that in my face Archie." She said softly.

He shook his head, regretting what he'd said.

"I know." He leaned forward, cupping her chin. "Hey Ronnie I know. I'm sorry."

She nodded, her face still looking forlorn.

"I just don't want you to do these dangerous things Archie. I'm here stuck in this hospital and I don't know what you're doing and I just feel really helpless."

"Ronnie I'm sorry." He rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone. "I just couldn't let Jug go alone. He needed my help."

She sniffed slightly.

"Yeah well, I take back everything I said about Jughead being my favorite person. The next time I see him, I'm going to kill him."

Archie chuckled, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Veronica smiled slightly at him.

"Just please be careful Archiekins."

He nodded, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I promise."

She smiled back at him before letting out a massive yawn that made Archie laugh.

"Okay, sleepy head, time for bed."

He swung his legs off the bed, standing up, when she pulled him by the hand.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at her curiously. "To the couch. We should really get some sleep."

"How about you just sleep in the bed with me?"

Archie shook his head laughing. "There's not enough space Ronnie."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Of course there is, this bed is huge."

"Yeah but I would just crush you. Or mess up the wires."

"No you won't." She tugged on his sleeve, pulling him down to sit next to her on the bed. "Just, stay here."

He looked at her, thinking over it. He didn't think the doctors would approve at all but he couldn't deny he would feel a lot better sleeping with her right next to him than on the couch.

He grinned slightly causing her face to light up.

"Okay, since it's just one night."

She smiled happily as he took his shoes off and carefully lay down on the bed next to her, throwing the blankets over both of them.

He turned on his side, facing her, throwing one arm over waist holding her close to him. She smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Archiekins." She whispered.

He smiled, tightening his grip on her.

"Goodnight Ronnie."

x-x-x-x

"This is slightly weird." observed Kevin, looking around Archie's room from his place on the mattress on the floor.

Betty looked at him curiously.

"Why? We've had sleepovers together since we were kids."

"Not that." dismissed Kevin. "I mean the part where we're having a sleepover in Archie's house. I've never actually been here before."

He grinned before adding.

"I mean of course I've joined you in peering through the window at him at all our sleepovers so I've seen at least a portion of this room several times."

Betty threw a pillow at him, from her place on Archie's bed as Jughead looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

She shrugged.

"You know I had a pretty big crush on him."

Jughead grinned.

"This sounds a bit more like obsessive stalker though."

Betty rolled her eyes as Kevin laughed.

"I still don't see why we all had to come here though." said Jughead leaning against the wall.

"Well you know Veronica's dad. I'm sure he's already called my mom and Sheriff Keller to confirm we're not at home."

"It's actually surprisingly thoughtful of Archie." Said Kevin frowning slightly. "Since when does he think things through?"

Betty laughed. "Since he met Hiram Lodge and fell in love with his daughter."

Jughead and Kevin chuckled at that.

"Okay I'm going to sleep. The past few days have really had too much of doom and gloom for me. I need a good non stressful sleep." Kevin said settling into his mattress on the floor.

Betty grinned as Jughead put an arm around her, pulling his beanie off.

"We should get some rest too. None of us have been sleeping well since V got stabbed."

Jughead nodded. "Yeah you're right."

They smiled at each other, their faces growing closer when Kevin suddenly spoke up from the floor.

"Please don't."

Betty giggled as Jughead smirked.

"Sorry Kevin, maybe we'll get you some earplugs?"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Who invited you again?"

Betty grinned.

"I did."

Kevin groaned loudly.

"Just keep it down. I don't want to be scarred for life." He propped himself up on one elbow.

"Actually, why don't you just go down to the couch or something?"

Betty laughed. "No way Kev."

Jughead grinned, winking at Betty . "We'll keep it quiet."

They settled into the bed, lying down facing each other, wrapped in each other's arms. Jughead smiled at her leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. She responded immediately, her hands framing his face. His grip on her back tightened when Kevin spoke again.

"You know, I wonder how many times Archie and Veronica have had sex in that bed."

They pulled apart immediately, groaning.

"Kevin!"

Kevin grinned happily. That ought to do it.

 **Okay this is pretty short. I wasn't planning on having this up so soon but I just was in the mood to write. I incorporated a bit of episode 7 with the whole reaper thing. I want this to be pretty canon compliant. More or less. Bit more Kevin this time because I love him so much.**

 **Please please review it really really makes such a difference and really inspires me to write. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed so far. I really hope you guys enjoy this story.**


	8. Nick St Clair

**Just a quick note. This chapter picks up about a week or so later after the first chapter. So Veronica is out of the hospital and healing and has started school again.**

"I just can't believe we're still doing this! We still haven't found him!" said Archie running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Archie and Veronica were at his house, after school. She sat on his bed looking at him concerned as he paced up and down.

"I mean I thought when we found Joe Conway we were heading somewhere. Every time I think we're getting closer to finding him, it's just still not him!" Archie exclaimed, his voice rising.

Veronica stood up, reaching for him.

"Archie, come on. We will find him. You know that. We will."

Archie shook his head pulling away from her.

"You don't know that Veronica."

Veronica pulled him towards her, a determined look on her face.

"Yes I do, Archie. This isn't going to go on forever. We are going to find him. I don't know how and I don't know when. But I know this isn't going to go on forever."

Archie sighed, his hands going around her waist.

"I just want this to be over, Ronnie."

"I know." She said softly, pressing her forehead against his. "And it will be."

She leaned up to kiss him softly and then pulled back. He pressed his lips against hers hard, all his frustration leaving him. She was what he needed. His only light in all this darkness surrounding them. He gripped her waist tighter as he deepened the kiss, pulling her close so she was pressed up against him. She gasped against his mouth as their kisses grew more frantic, her hand weaving through his hair.

He backed her up against the wall, his lips trailing down her neck as she fumbled with his t-shirt, pulling it off. His lips found hers again as his hands tangled hopelessly in her hair, their bodies pressed up against each other.

Archie pulled back slightly, both of them breathing hard.

"We should stop."

Veronica paid no attention, leaning forward and kissing him again. He kissed her back before pulling back again.

"No Ronnie, I'm serious. Your injury. We really shouldn't do anything."

Veronica groaned.

"Why are you being sensible? You're never sensible."

She pulled his head down to kiss him again.

"You are a hormonal, teenage, boy." She said punctuating her words with short, desperate kisses that made his spine tingle. "Act like one."

Archie pulled away from her grinning slightly.

"I always act like that."

He leaned down giving her a long, hard kiss.

"But, you just got stabbed. You need rest. So for today, let's pretend I'm sensible and sweet."

She huffed, her hands going around his waist.

"You're always sweet." she said grumpily.

He smiled at her broadly, leaning down to steal a last, quick kiss from her.

She shook her head, laughing a little.

"You are something else, Archiekins."

Archie blushed slightly which made her giggle even more.

She pulled away from him, walking back to his bed and settling against his pillows.

"So since you're being all sweet and everything, you wouldn't mind getting me something to eat would you?" she said sweetly, smiling up at him.

"I'm sure we have something in the kitchen." He said laughing.

She smiled blowing a kiss at him as he walked out of the room running down the stairs.

He stopped short as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey dad. Back from work already?"

Fred eyed his shirtless state before answering.

"Yeah Arch, just got back a few minutes ago."

Archie gestured to the fridge.

"I just came to get something for Veronica to eat." he said, walking over and pulling it open.

Fred watched as he pulled out some food, putting together a couple of sandwiches, silent.

As Archie turned to leave the kitchen, carrying the food in his arms, Fred cleared his throat.

"Listen, Archie. I know you and Veronica have been together for a while now and I'm not under any illusions as to what happens up in that bedroom." He paused as Archie just looked at him uncomfortably.

"But, the poor girl has just been stabbed. I mean I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure she shouldn't be," he paused, looking at Archie meaningfully. "Exerting herself."

Archie groaned. "Dad come on."

Fred raised his hands.

"Look I'm just saying."

Archie just shifted uncomfortably, "We're not doing anything."

Fred raised his eyebrows at him.

"I mean, we are. Like we do. But not now." He squirmed, cursing this whole conversation. "We're not, doing anything right now. We know, she has to take rest and stuff."

Fred looked at him seriously, trying to figure out whether he was lying before nodding.

"Okay, well then that's good. Go ahead."

Archie nodded, turning around and practically sprinting up the stairs.

"I just had the most uncomfortable conversation with my dad." He said as he entered the room, pausing as he caught sight of Veronica's face.

He kept the food on his table rushing over to her. "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

She was sitting on the bed, staring at her phone, her face stricken.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Ronnie." He said holding her face in his hands. "Talk to me."

She shook her head, clenching her jaw hard. He could see she was trying not to cry.

"It's nothing. It's just, it's not a big deal." She said her voice unconvincing.

Archie looked at her seriously.

"Come on Ronnie. I'm not stupid."

She sighed, sitting up straight and wiping her eyes.

"Nick St Clair, just called me."

Archie wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?"

"To gloat basically." She said sniffing.

"How he ended up in the hospital because of me and now I just got what I deserved with the Black Hood and, it was just," she shook her head in frustration. "It was just so stupid and it's Nick and I don't know it just, I don't know why I feel so sick but I just hate him so much."

"Hey Ronnie come on its okay." said Archie pulling her to him.

She nodded, her face still downcast.

"But what do you mean he's in the hospital because of you?" Archie asked confused.

Veronica bit her lip, looking unsure. She squirmed slightly as he stared at her suspiciously.

"Veronica, what aren't you telling me?"

She sighed.

"That night at Nick's party, after you all left, I was waiting for my car and I was talking to Nick. And well," she looked down picking at Archie's blanket. "He sort of tried to do to me what he did to Cheryl."

Archie looked at her shocked for a second, before sitting up straight pulling away from her.

"He WHAT?"

Veronica flinched at his voice. "Not as bad as that, he just, tried to make a move and I told him I was with you and to back off but he didn't exactly get the message and he tried to kiss me and sort of force himself onto me."

Archie looked at her, positively thunderous so she went on quickly.

"But I pushed him off and I slapped him and I stopped it. Nothing happened Archie." She said trying to calm him down reaching out to hold him.

He stood up, pulling away from her grasp.

"Nothing happened?" he said shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you serious right now Ronnie? He basically assaulted you!"

"Tried to!"

He threw his hands up in frustration. "And that's okay?"

Veronica shook her head, swinging her legs off the bed.

"No it's not okay Archie I know that."

"Then why didn't you tell me? You have to tell me things like this!"

She looked at him eyes narrowed.

"Have to?"

Archie stared at her refusing to back down.

"Yeah Ronnie you have to! That asshole hurt you and you didn't even tell me!"

Veronica shook her head, standing up as well.

"It doesn't matter Archie, it's over now!"

"Tell me what happened after."

Veronica looked at him confused. "After what?"

"How did he end up in the hospital?" Archie asked, his teeth gritted.

"I told my parents." Veronica said softly. "That day when Cheryl called, when I found out they were still doing business with Nick's family. I confronted them and I ended up telling my dad."

She sighed as she went on.

"And my dad, well I don't know how exactly he did it and I didn't ask for the gory details but the St Clairs got into a car crash when they were heading back. And Nick ended up in the hospital with some serious injuries."

Archie just stared at her, smoke practically coming out of his ears.

"So," he said, his voice shaking with anger. "You told your parents, two people you repeatedly tell me you don't trust, but you can't tell me?"

Veronica shook her head.

"This wasn't about trust Archie!"

"Then what was it about? How could you not tell me something this important? I tell you everything!"

Veronica opened her mouth to answer before folding her arms, her expression hardening.

"Oh yeah Archie? You tell me everything?"

She stepped forward, moving in closer to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Then how come you never told me about the Black Hood calling Betty? How come when my best friend called me a bad person and basically reduced me to the Devil incarnate in front of everyone, you didn't say anything?"

Archie opened his mouth to respond but she shook her head silencing him.

"No, you didn't tell me! When I was standing there feeling like an absolute piece of crap you couldn't tell me what was really going on."

"I didn't know then!" said Archie frustrated. "I didn't know that the Black Hood told her to do that. She had told me he stopped calling. I only got to know the next day!"

"You didn't tell me then either! You didn't tell me anything!"

Archie threw his hands up in frustration.

"Veronica, that has nothing to do with this! It's completely unrelated! Why are you even bringing it up?"

"Because you're mad at me!"

"So?"

"So I'm also mad at you! And apparently we don't tell each other anything about anything so I'm leaving!" she exclaimed, grabbing her bag and storming out of the room.

Archie looked after her, his face frustrated.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" he yelled behind her.

His only response was the sound of the front door slamming shut. He slumped down onto his bed, running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"Damn it Ronnie." He muttered.

x-x-x-x

Archie walked to the student lounge the next day, bag slung over his shoulder. He hadn't talked to Veronica since last night and she had purposefully ignored him throughout the morning in class. To be honest he hadn't exactly tried to talk to her either; he was still pretty angry.

As he entered though, he stopped short. Veronica was sitting in the couch opposite to him, Betty, Jughead and Kevin sitting in the long couch next to her.

She looked up at him, unsure before turning away pointedly.

He thought of leaving but then decided against it. This wasn't his fault. He didn't have to go anywhere. He sat down in the couch facing opposite her, looking at her defiantly.

Kevin looked between the two of them, eyebrows raised.

"What's going on with you two?"

Veronica shook her head. "Nothing, why?"

Kevin scoffed. "Because Archie has basically been your shadow since you got stabbed?"

She looked down uncomfortably before looking over at Archie.

"It's nothing."

Archie leaned forward, looking over at the other three.

"Actually, it's not nothing."

Veronica glared at him in warning but he continued.

"We had a fight yesterday."

Veronica looked at him agape.

"Do you want to publish that in the Blue and Gold too?"

Archie just stared back at her, his jaw set.

"I'm right about this Ronnie."

She looked at him frustrated.

"You really want to do this here?"

Archie shrugged.

She shook her head, annoyance clear on her face moving to stand up.

"Well I don't."

"Did she tell you?" Archie asked turning to Betty making Veronica stop.

Betty looked between them, unsure of what she should say.

"About?"

"Archie." said Veronica, a warning in her voice.

"About Nick basically assaulting her?"

All 3 heads turned to Veronica. Betty gasped loudly as Jughead looked concerned.

Kevin however, spoke first.

"You didn't tell Archie?" he asked incredulously.

Archie stared at Kevin, his mouth open before turning to Veronica.

"You told Kevin?" he said standing up, his voice raised.

Veronica crossed her arms defiantly.

"Yeah, I did. Was I not supposed to? Am I only supposed to talk to you about stuff that happens in my life?"

"You _didn't_ talk to me about this! That's why I'm angry! And apparently you can tell your parents and you can tell Kevin but you can't tell me?"

"Why is that such a big deal?' Veronica exclaimed.

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, my boyfriend! Not my guardian!"

Archie looked at her in confusion, still furious.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means, Archie, is that I told my dad because I wanted him to stop dealing with the St Clairs and I told Kevin because I wanted to talk about it and I knew Kevin wouldn't go do something stupid to Nick!"

"And I would?"

Veronica looked at him incredulously.

"Of course you would!"

"Okay yeah maybe I would! But he deserves it!"

"And he got what he deserved! So why does this matter?"

"It matters Veronica!" Archie said angrily. "You didn't tell me!"

"Okay fine I didn't tell you, I'm sorry! It's not like you always-"

Archie interjected before she could finish.

"Don't start again with that. I didn't tell you about the Black Hood calling Betty because she made me promise not to. It had nothing to do with me. It was about her!"

Veronica looked like she wanted to argue but stopped.

"Fine. Okay. I'll give you that."

She sighed. "Look I said I'm sorry, why are you still mad?"

"Because,"

"Because she didn't tell you." said Kevin, rolling his eyes slightly. "We heard Archie."

Archie glared at him.

Kevin raised his hands in defence. "Look I'm on your side but you need a better argument."

Archie huffed, looking over at Veronica.

"You want to know why I'm mad?"

Veronica raised her eyebrows at him. "I think we all know Archie."

"When my dad got shot, you were there for me! You didn't leave! I told you to go, I tried to push you away and you didn't leave! You were there for me when I broke down about him. You told me to talk to the school counselor because you were worried about me. You told me you were proud of me when I came into Pops and couldn't stop thinking about my dad. You didn't care when your parents told you to break up with me! You told me that my battle was yours too. You designed t-shirts for the Red Circle! You stuck with me when I asked you to get me my damn gun from the school at night! You saved me and all the Bulldogs from the Serpents! You told me I wasn't a killer! You let me go for that stupid race and all you wanted was for me to be safe! You did all that!"

He was met with stunned silence at the end of his rant. As no one said anything, Kevin cleared his throat.

"Um Archie, I don't know if you've ever had an argument before or if you know how they work but everything you said was like, good stuff. Almost made me want to date Veronica." He said as Betty elbowed him.

Archie didn't take his eyes off Veronica.

She looked back at him, her face confused.

"What are you trying to say Archie?"

"I'm saying, you've been there for me every single time. Whether I've wanted it or not. You've been there." He said forcefully before pausing. "Why won't you let me be there for you?"

Veronica eyes widened in understanding and her face softened.

"Archie." She said softly. "That's not what this is about."

"Well that's what it's about for me." said Archie determinedly.

"Archie, the only reason I didn't tell you about Nick was because I didn't want you to worry. There's already so much going on with all this Black Hood stuff that I didn't want to add any more drama to that." she said helplessly.

Archie shook his head, his face still angry.

"I deserved to know Veronica."

Veronica sighed. "I know. You did. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.""

She looked at him hopefully.

"Isn't that enough?"

Archie still looked frustrated.

"It's not. I'm still mad."

She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why? Why can't you let this go Archie? I told you I'm sorry! I won't keep stuff like this from you again. Why does this matter so much?""

Archie scoffed in disbelief. "Why does it matter?"

"Yes! Why does this matter so much?"

"Because I love you!" he yelled in frustration. "I love you and he hurt you! So yeah it matters Ronnie!"

And with that, he grabbed his bag, walking out of the room, leaving behind a stunned looking Veronica who stood frozen staring after him.

 **Okay so this is a monster chapter that I've wanted to write for a while but I was going to give it some more time. But after the new episode I am so so so conflicted and angry that I had to put this out there. Like this I love you is also angsty but I honestly never expected them to have like a sweet and cute I love you moment considering how they are. I think they dealt with it pretty well of it wasn't for the ending with Archie and Betty. The breakup literally broke my heart and oh my God when Veronica realized her parents had never said I love you to each other. The poor baby! She doesn't know how to do this! And as annoying as it was, I get why Archie was such a bitch about it at the end before they sang. I mean he's also saying it for the first time and he's only a teenage boy who really just wants her to say it back. And I feel like Barchie will kiss or something next episode and I get it. Like I hate it. But I get it. It's like they both just got their hearts broken by the people they live and they're just like, I want to go back to when things were easy and it was just us blah blah but I honestly don't think it's going to work out. Or even become a proper couple. They'll probably have a moment and realize that it's not what they want. This is literally just my opinion so yeah.**

 **Sorry for the rant I'm just so conflicted after this episodee had to get it all out :p thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter! Please please please review I'm very nervous about this chapter and I really want to know what you think. Even if it's a one word review it would make my day!**

 **Also let's just say Jughead is in the student lounge because he came to visit Betty or something. He had to be there when it all went down, it's important for the next chapter.**


	9. A Beautiful Friendship?

Veronica stood frozen, head reeling. She hadn't moved, just stood staring at the doorway through which Archie had left.

A throat cleared to her left and she turned her head to look at Kevin, Betty and Jughead looking at her apprehensively.

"V?" Betty asked tentatively. "Are you, um, okay?"

Veronica just stared at Betty, not responding.

"Okay you're starting to scare me now." muttered Kevin.

"Did Archie just," she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Did he just say?"

"That he loves you?" supplied Kevin helpfully. "Yeah. Although to be accurate he didn't exactly say it, he yelled."

"Veronica?" Jughead asked in a soft voice, watching her carefully.

Veronica shook her head.

"I can't. I need to," she reached down picking up her bag. "I have to go. Yeah. I have to go."

She practically sprinted out of the room ignoring Betty's protests.

Betty turned helplessly to Kevin and Jughead. "I should go after her."

Jughead shook his head, standing up.

"No, let me."

Kevin and Betty looked up at him surprised.

Jughead shook his head.

"Just, trust me on this."

He left the room following after Veronica leaving Betty and Kevin behind to stare after him.

x-x-x-x

Jughead searched around the school trying to see where she could have gone. He didn't think she would have gone home to the Pembrooke so she had to be somewhere in school.

He looked around the hallway in frustration.

"Come on Veronica where are you?"

He was about to give up, thinking she may have in fact left the school when he suddenly remembered. The only place in school he hadn't checked. It was a long shot because he couldn't see how Veronica Lodge would ever know about it but he figured he might as well check. He turned around in the hallway, making his way over to the closet where he had stayed after leaving the drive in.

He pushed the door open, almost sighing in relief as he caught sight of Veronica, sitting dejectedly on a tiny stool in the cramped closet, looking extremely out of place in her designer clothes and pearls.

She looked up as he entered, her face slightly confused for a second before she looked down at the floor again.

"I figured it would be Betty starting out on a one woman search party. I didn't think she'd know about this place."

Jughead closed the door leaning against the wall.

"I volunteered. And I used to live in here for a while."

Veronica nodded slightly. "I know. Archie told me once."

Jughead nodded, remaining silent before Veronica sighed.

"Why are you here Jughead?"

He shrugged lightly. "So you can talk."

She looked up at him, slight curiosity on her face.

"Yeah but why did you come? I mean, we're not the share our feelings to each other type of friends."

"Because I think I could understand." He paused before sitting down on an upturned bucket. "You did once tell me we have a lot in common."

She laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah but even you could say I love you to Betty."

She shook her head, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke.

"I don't know how to do it Jughead."

"Veronica." said Jughead leaning forward. "You don't have to say it back to him."

"I know I don't have to. But I," she sniffed slightly, her eyes filling up. "I want to."

Jughead looked at her confused.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't know how to! And I don't even know if that's how I feel. I just, I just never thought that he would actually," she bit her lip trying to hold back the tears.

Jughead's eyes widened in understanding.

"You didn't think he was in love with you."

"I just, I never imagined that somebody would ever be in _love_ with me. And definitely not Archie Andrews." she said, her voice forlorn. She looked up at Jughead, her face the most vulnerable Jughead had ever seen.

"Nobody's ever said that to me before Jughead." She said in a ragged whisper.

Jughead sighed.

"I know the feeling."

"But you still did it! You told Betty you loved her. And you've said it multiple times since then!" She paused, wiping away her tears. "Why can't I?"

Jughead didn't say anything as she went on.

"My parents," she paused, sighing. "My parents never say it."

Jughead looked at her, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "To you?"

"To each other." She said, her voice soft. "I've never heard them say it to each other. That's what I've grown up seeing. That's what I know. And that's how I lived before daddy was arrested and before I came here to this damn town and before,"

"Before Archie." completed Jughead.

She nodded dejectedly.

"Veronica, I know you're really rich and have a big house and great clothes and all but you really got the short end of the stick." Jughead said shaking his head.

Veronica let out a humourless laugh.

"I doubt anyone else would see it that way."

"It's true though." He leaned forward, his voice softening. "And for what it's worth, I think you're a pretty amazing person considering what you grew up with."

She gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks, Jughead."

He nodded before leaning back again.

"About Archie, you should know that he's never said that to a girl before either."

"He's said it to Betty." She said softly.

"That's different. You know that."

She sighed. "I know."

She looked at him, a helpless expression on her face.

"Do you ever feel like we have them on borrowed time, Jughead?"

Jughead looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you ever wonder that one day they're both going to wake up and look out the window at each other and realize that we're not the ones for them anymore?"

Jughead looked at her stricken expression before sighing.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of that."

"But," he continued, causing her to look up at him. "Maybe we are the ones for them. Maybe someone somewhere decided that we deserved something that good in our life."

Veronica smiled weakly.

"Since when are you the optimist?"

Jughead grinned slightly before it faded.

"The alternative is just too hard to deal with."

She sighed, nodding.

"I know Archie isn't perfect. He's an idiot. He does the stupidest things and he's so impulsive it drives me crazy sometimes. But he's _good._ And he cares. And despite Betty and despite Valerie and whoever else he could have, he said he loves _me._ " She said, her voice breaking slightly. "He said it to the one girl who has no idea what that word really even means."

"Just because you don't know what it means, doesn't mean you don't feel it Veronica."

He leaned forward tipping her chin up lightly.

"They're just words. It's what you feel that matters. Figure that out and the words will come."

"And what if I can't figure it out?"

Jughead smiled slightly. "You will. You're smart."

She grinned slightly before sobering up again.

"And what if he can't wait long enough for me to figure it out?"

Jughead sighed.

"That's why you have to talk to him. I love Archie but you're right. He is an idiot. And now, he's an idiot in love. Not a good combination."

She nodded, before smiling at him. It wasn't her usual brilliant smile but it was genuine.

"Thank you Jughead."

He grinned.

"Hey the boy and girl next door have each other when we disappoint them. We're the damaged goods." He said nudging her slightly. "We have to stick together too."

Veronica grinned slightly. "Is this the dawn of a beautiful friendship?"

Jughead chuckled.

"I don't know about beautiful but I would say, long overdue."

Her smile grew broader and she nodded at him.

 **Okay so this is a tiny chapter but I didn't want to make it longer because I wanted it to be just Veronica and about how she feels about the I love you. I'm trying to make it canon compliant and this is basically how I think she really feels about the I love you. I know in my story she's actually openly talking about it to Jughead as opposed to the show but yeah this is just my take on it. Also I really wanted Jughead to be the one she talks to about it because I feel like he would probably be able to understand better than Betty or Kevin or anyone else.**

 **Thank you all for the amazing reviews for the last chapter please let me know how you feel about this one too. I'm honestly so touched by all your reviews it's amazing to read what you think.**


	10. The Moment (2)

Archie lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling dejectedly. He hadn't meant to just yell at her that he loved her; that definitely wasn't how he'd planned on telling her. But it was out there now and he couldn't take it back.

He sighed slightly.

It's not that he even wanted to take it back. He just wasn't sure she was ready for it. But now that he'd said it, he realized that all he wanted was for her to say it back. And he wasn't sure she would.

"Arch?" a knock sounded at the door and he sat up to see his dad in the doorway looking at him curiously.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, stepping into the room.

Archie nodded.

"Yeah why?"

Fred looked at him questioningly.

"Well for one thing Veronica's not here like she has been everyday for the past week."

Archie looked at the ground, shifting uncomfortably. It was true. Ever since she'd gotten out of the hospital they had been spending all their time together till she had to get home at night.

He sighed before replying.

"Okay yeah things aren't fine."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Ronnie and I, well, we had a fight last night."

Fred nodded. "Yeah I heard, son. I think the whole street heard."

Archie grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well."

He went on, his face clouding. "We sort of had it out with each other at school and I, well, I told her I loved her."

Fred raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"You told her that during the fight?"

Archie shrugged helplessly.

"It just, it came out. She just didn't understand why I was so angry and she was being so stubborn and I don't know, Dad. It just slipped out."

Fred nodded, leaning back against the wall slightly.

"Did you mean it?"

Archie looked at his dad seriously.

"I love her, Dad. I know that. I've known for a while now."

Fred smiled at him. "Then what's wrong Archie?"

"I don't know if she feels the same way. I mean, I didn't exactly give her a chance to say it back even if she wanted to but I don't know if she's ready to say it to me. I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Son, you have to talk to her. Don't build things up in your head. Talk to her about it."

Archie sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know if want to Dad. I don't know if I'm ready to deal with it if she doesn't say it back."

"Archie, you have to understand that those three words? People are often on different schedules. You have to give her time and space. Don't pressure her into saying it, don't make her feel like she has to say it back."

"It's just, when I'm with Veronica, as dark as things get, and they've been getting pretty dark lately," he shook his head, smiling. "She makes me feel like everything's going to be okay. I just, I don't want to lose that."

"Archie, you won't." Fred said walking towards him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "But you have to be there with her. You can't force her into a corner and make her say it. These things take time."

Archie nodded, he knew his dad was right. He wanted to do what his dad said. He really wanted to give her space. But he also just, really really wanted her to say it back.

x-x-x-x

Veronica stood uncertainly in front of the Andrews' front door. She had already second guessed her decision doubling back twice already on her way here. She had no clue what she was actually going to say. But Jughead was right. She had to talk to him.

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, a part of her hoping no one would answer and she could just leave.

But a minute later, the door swung open to reveal Fred Andrews, a look of understanding dawning on his face as he saw Veronica.

"Veronica, hey, come in."

She stepped in uncertainly.

"Archie isn't here, he went out for a run I think."

"Oh." She moved back to the door. "I'll just go then. I can call him later."

"No no, he'll be back soon. You can wait here."

Veronica shook her head, desperately wanting to leave now.

"No that's alright ."

"Veronica." Fred said putting a hand on hers as she reached for the door. "If you leave now, you'll find it hard to come back."

She looked at him confused.

"It's easy to run away from it. If you leave now, you won't be able to convince yourself to come back."

She just stared at him for a few moments, conflicted. Finally, she sighed nodding, letting go of the door.

"You can wait in the kitchen. I'll make some coffee."

"No that's okay Mr. Andrews." She protested following him into the kitchen.

"Veronica, you're here everyday. And since you're always up in Archie's room," she shifted uncomfortably as he said that, "We haven't really had many chances to talk."

She sat at the table, feeling slightly unsure. It was true that she and Fred hadn't talked much. And, she conceded, it was because she was always in Archie's room as opposed to when they were at the Pembrooke and Hiram liked to keep an eye on them all the time.

She watched him as he made her coffee, pouring it into a cup and setting it down in front of her.

"So, how are you holding up?"

She looked at him, uncertain.

"I mean after getting out of hospital and all. With the injury?"

"Oh," she smiled in relief. "It's a lot better. I'm doing great"

He nodded, smiling at her.

"That's good to hear. Your parents must be relieved."

She nodded.

"Yeah they are. Of course they're now in super protective mode which is why they haven't been protesting as much when I come here after school." She smiled slightly remembering the conversation. "In my mom's words, Archie is brawny and devoted to me. So for now, they think of him as a useful asset."

Fred smiled slightly at her words.

"And is that how you think of him?"

Veronica looked at him open mouthed, her smile disappearing.

Fred shook his head. "I'm sorry Veronica, I didn't mean that. It's just that Archie is my son and his happiness is what's most important to me."

She nodded after a moment, conceding his point.

"Archie is," she paused, unsure of what to say. "He is very important to me Mr. Andrews. I care about him. A lot."

Fred looked at her scrutinizing her expression before nodding.

"I know."

She looked at him confused.

"You do? Then why did you ask?"

Fred shrugged, smiling slightly. "I just wanted to see if you knew."

Veronica stared at him in disbelief.

"You Andrews men." She said shaking her head, a slight grin on her face.

Fred's smile grew broader.

"You're a great girl Veronica. And I am really happy and very grateful to you for being there for my son the way you've been."

She looked at him, taken aback before responding. "Well, thank you Mr. Andrews but I really haven't done much."

Fred shook his head.

"No, you have. I know how badly Archie was affected when I got shot. And I know he went a little overboard with getting revenge on the Black Hood what with the Red Circle and everything. But you've been there for him and with him throughout all that. So thank you for that."

She didn't know how to respond and just nodded, feeling slightly overcome with emotion.

"And about what's going on with you two," she looked up at him sharply. "Archie did talk to me about it. And it's very mature of you to come here and try to talk instead of running away."

She shrugged slightly. "I would have run away. But Jughead talked to me. It helped."

"Jughead's a good kid." Fred said taking a sip of his coffee. "So is Archie."

"So is Betty." said Veronica softly.

Fred looked at her sympathetically for a minute.

"Veronica I want to tell you something."

She looked up at him curiously.

"Archie and Betty, well, they've been friends for a long time. I've watched them grow up together. I've always known how Betty liked him. I think everyone did except Archie." Veronica nodded, smiling slightly.

"But Archie never thought of her that way. And I don't pretend to know everything that goes on with you kids and I definitely don't know how any of you feel but I will say that I know you make him happy. In a way that nobody else has before. Ever since Jason Blossom and that summer, he's been different. Things have been different. But you coming along," he shook his head smiling. "You've changed a lot. You've made him happy and you've made him laugh during the darkest moments. And that's all you. Not Betty, not Jughead, not me. It's you."

Veronica just stared at him, feeling very close to tearing up.

"Archie," she sighed before continuing softly. "He makes me happy too."

Fred nodded in understanding.

"I just don't want to hurt him." She said in a whisper, her eyes welling up.

"Just be honest with him Veronica. That's the only thing you can do. You'll figure it out."

She nodded gratefully at him, wiping her eyes.

"It feels like all I'm doing is spilling my guts to unexpected people today." she said laughing slightly.

Fred smiled at her.

"Well we all need a little help sometimes."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Mr. Andrews."

He nodded smiling back at her.

Veronica jumped slightly at the sound of the front door opening. Archie appeared in the kitchen a minute later, stopping short as he saw her.

"Hey." She said uncertainly.

He looked at her confusedly, his eyes moving from her to his dad.

"Veronica." He said finally. "What are you doing here?"

She gestured to her coffee. "Your dad offered me something to drink while I waited for you."

He nodded, looking uncertainly at his dad.

"You guys can go on upstairs. I'll just make dinner." Fred said grinning slightly as Veronica stared at him in disbelief.

"I think we'll just stay here Mr. Andrews." She said pointedly, hoping that an audience might deter the conversation from becoming another screaming match.

Fred shook his head leaning forward slightly.

"I can't help you here Veronica. You have to do this alone."

She looked at him pleading for a second before nodding in defeat. She got up, walking out of the kitchen, Archie looking at the both of them confused.

She entered Archie's room, him following close behind her shutting the door as he entered.

"Since when are you and my dad best friends?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She shrugged, looking out Archie's window before turning around.

"Since like 10 minutes ago?"

He looked at her curiously before sighing.

"Why are you here Ronnie?"

As ridiculous as it was, her heart skipped slightly at the sound of her nickname on his lips. So maybe he wasn't that mad.

"I wanted to talk Archie."

He leaned back against his wall, folding his arms.

"Okay."

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I should have told you about Nick. You have every right to be angry. But I just," she took a step forward. "I just need you to understand that it wasn't because I don't trust you, Archie. I'm just, not used to having people in my life who I actually talk to about things. I've never done this before! I've never had someone who actually wanted to be there for me before."

His face softened as she spoke, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"I was just scared that if I told you, you'd get angry and maybe you'd do something stupid about it and there was already so much going on! I just didn't think we needed any more drama. And I, I didn't have any proof either."

His eyes widened in disbelief and he stood up straight walking forward towards her.

"Proof? Ronnie I don't need proof! I would have believed you in a second!"

Her heart warmed irrationally at his indignation and she shook her head, trying to focus.

"I know, Archie. I just," she shook her head helplessly. "I don't know how to do this okay? I'm still figuring this whole thing out! I've never been in this kind of relationship before."

"And I have? Veronica, the last relationships I had were with my music teacher who was basically a pedophile and abusing me and Valerie who I barely shared anything with!"

"You're still a lot better at this than I am!"

"Says who Ronnie?" Archie asked impatiently. "I'm still figuring this out too. The only thing I know for sure is that I'm happy with you!"

He stepped forward, reducing the distance between them. "I'm _so_ happy with you. Even when I feel like I can't be and I feel like everything's going to hell, you make me laugh. You make me feel safe."

He shook his head, pain reflecting in his eyes.

"I just, I want you to feel like that with me too."

"Archie." Veronica whispered softly, stepping closer to him. "I do feel like that with you."

He looked at her, sighing.

"We have to talk about what I said today Ronnie."

She froze, looking down. She still hadn't figured what she wanted to say to him about it.

He went on, tilting her chin up.

"I meant what I said. I've known for a while now."

"Archie." She started, her voice shaking slightly.

He shook his head. "Just, let me get this out."

She nodded imperceptibly, almost terrified of what he was going to say.

"I love you, Ronnie." She inhaled sharply as he said it, shivering involuntarily. "And I know that, we're different. I know you're probably not ready to say it. I can see that you're not. But I," he shook his head, looking deep into her eyes. "I want to give you time and I want to wait while you figure it out. But I'm not sure I'm strong enough for that."

Her heart dropped to her stomach, she knew what was coming. She could feel him slipping away and she just stood there staring at him, hoping he couldn't hear her heart breaking.

"But," he went on, lightly touching the side of her face. "I can't lose you. I almost lost you to the Black Hood. Just that one night where I wasn't sure you'd make it, I felt like I could never smile again in my life. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. And I can't Ronnie. I can't without you."

He touched his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"So whether you say it back or not, I'm not letting you go Ronnie." He whispered.

She stared at him dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her ears.

He pulled back, smiling slightly as she continued to stare at him, her face stricken.

"Not what you expected me to say?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide, still silent.

He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's not what I thought I'd say either."

"I'm glad you said it." She said softly, finally finding her voice.

He leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips wrapping his arms around her waist.

He pulled back, smiling at her so tenderly Veronica shivered.

"I really love you Ronnie."

She shook her head, leaning forward and kissing him hard, her arms around his neck.

"You can't keep saying that Archiekins." She said breathlessly.

"Why not?" he asked softly, his face clouding.

She didn't say anything for a moment, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Because if you do, I think I'll say it back." She whispered.

He smiled so widely at her she felt her heart would burst and she leaned up again to kiss him, trying to express what she couldn't say with words.

Because that was the moment Veronica knew she was in love with Archie Andrews.

 **Ta-dah! A LOT of Fred in this chapter because I really loved the conversation he and Archie had in episode 8 which is why I borrowed some lines from the show, also because I think Fred had the best advice, Archie just didn't take it. Also, I feel like it's what Archie was feeling? Like he wanted to be mature and give her space but he also really wanted her to say it back. And I really would love love love to see some Fred and Veronica interaction so I put that in there. I wasn't sure this is where I wanted this chapter to go but I'm super happy with the ending so please let me know if you liked it. I'm really nervous about it.**

 **A huuuge thank you to all of you who reviewed! I am so blown away by the response the previous chapter got! You all loved the Jughead and Veronica interaction so yay! I'm so happy because I love their dynamic I just wish it would be explored more.**

 **Also I really wanted to get this chapter up before the next episode because I'm terrified of how it's going to turn out. I'm so sure Barchie are going to kiss and it's breaking my heart already I'm not ready for this shit.**


	11. Sleeping over

As the sun rays filtered through the window into Archie's bedroom, he opened his eyes slowly, waking up as something tickled his chin. He blinked a few times pulling himself into consciousness and looked down.

He grinned widely at the sight of his girlfriend tucked in next to him, her face resting on his chest, one arm across his waist. He tightened his arm around her back, pushing her hair out of the way with his other hand as she stirred slightly.

He cocked his head to one side watching amusedly as she slowly woke up, her face scrunching up in distaste as the light hit her eyes.

"Morning, sleepy head." He said kissing the top of her hair, smiling.

She didn't respond, instead burrowed her head further into the crook of his arm, her arm tightening around his waist as he chuckled.

"Ronnie, come on. Wake up."

She merely groaned in response and he grinned wider, waiting for her to come to her senses and realize where she was.

"Ronnie, it's morning." He said in a sing-song voice and tried not to laugh as her eyes opened, widening.

"Oh my God!" she said jumping up, looking around the room in shock. "It's morning? I slept here?"

Archie grinned wide. "Yup."

"What? How? My parents are going to kill me!" she smacked his arm as he continued to laugh. "Stop laughing!"

He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's okay Ronnie. Your parents know. "

She looked at him suspiciously.

"They do?"

He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah you kind of fell asleep after dinner so my dad said it would probably be best not to wake you. And he called your parents. They agreed to let you stay." He paused, grinning and wrapping am arm around her back. "Provided we slept in different rooms."

She raised her eyebrows, a slight grin appearing on her face.

"So why didn't we?"

Archie shrugged, his smile teasing.

"We only have two bedrooms." As she opened her mouth to speak, he added. "The third one is for storage."

She laughed at that.

"Sure it is Archiekins."

He grinned pulling her back down with him so she was half lying on top of him, making her giggle.

She wound her arm around his neck, playing with his hair, her face inches from his.

"But how is it your dad agreed to these sleeping arrangements?"

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I think because he saw you were really out of it and figured sleeping is really all we would be doing."

She grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Or, he just really likes me."

"It's weird, he actually really does."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why is that weird? Am I not extremely lovable?"

He grinned, kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose.

"Only to the people who know you. And as far as I know, that list only includes Jughead, Betty, Kevin and me."

She frowned.

"Gee thanks."

He laughed, "I just mean, you and my dad don't really talk all that much so it's a little surprising."

"Oh," she said her face clearing. "Well I'll have you know, your dad and I had a wonderful heart to heart last night and he basically told me that I'm the only reason you haven't gone insane and he's incredibly grateful to me."

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Not in those exact words though." She said relenting.

He smiled again, leaning up to kiss her softly.

"Well I'm glad you guys talked."

She smiled back at him, her eyes softening.

"Yeah me too. Your dad's a sweetheart."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Please don't call my dad a sweetheart."

She laughed loudly, the sound making him grin despite himself.

"And you definitely get it from him." She said tapping his nose, grinning.

His smile grew wider and he tightened his arms around her so there was no space between them anymore.

"I love you Ronnie."

She tried to look at him sternly but the pink spots that appeared on her cheeks gave her away.

"What did we say about the love confessions Archiekins?"

He grinned up at her.

"Keep them coming?"

She shook her head, smiling despite herself.

"What am I going to do with you Archiekins?" she whispered softly, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back deeply, his hands moving down to rest on her hips.

A sudden knock made them pull apart and Veronica jumped up sitting straight as Fred pushed the door open poking his head in.

"You kids awake?"

Veronica nodded, squirming slightly.

"Thanks for calling my parents Mr. Andrews." She said gratefully, smiling at him. "And for letting me stay."

Fred smiled back at her. "No problem Veronica."

"But, I just came in to tell you that your parents are here."

Now it was Archie's turn to jump up, his arms immediately leaving Veronica's waist.

"They're here?!"

Fred laughed loudly at their expressions.

"No I just wanted to see your faces."

As they both stared at him agape, he continued. "You both need to get to school and you'll need to go home and get clothes Veronica."

As she nodded he raised his eyebrows at them.

"You might want to change before you go home though." He said pointedly.

She looked down at herself realizing only then that she was clad in Archie's t-shirt and shorts yet again. She looked at Fred, mortified, her face turning red.

Archie chuckled at her embarrassment and she elbowed him, glaring daggers at him.

"How exactly did you get into that outfit anyway?"

"I..uh I had, um," she stammered, turning to Archie helplessly.

"I woke her up before getting her into bed Dad. I figured she'd be more comfortable in these than her dress."

Fred nodded skeptically.

"Right, well, just make sure your father doesn't catch you in those clothes."

Veronica nodded quickly, her face still scarlet.

Archie burst out laughing as Fred left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I have never seen you look that embarrassed before."

She glared at him, smacking his arm.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

She climbed out of the bed and picked her dress off the chair before pausing to look back at him

"Incidentally, how exactly did I get into these clothes?"

He just shrugged, grinning.

x-x-x-x

Kevin raised his eyebrows in surprise as Archie and Veronica walked into the student lounge, hand in hand, both grinning at each other.

"Spill." He said leaning forward as soon as they sat down.

Archie looked at him confused as Veronica rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to spill."

"So we're just ignoring the dramatic love bomb that was dropped here yesterday?" Kevin asked incredulously as Betty elbowed him.

"We're not ignoring it. It's been, acknowledged." Veronica said after a small pause.

"But not reciprocated?" Kevin said, a questioning look on his face.

"Not yet." said Veronica softly looking over at Archie, slightly nervous.

"But we're getting there." Archie said winking at her, making her smile in relief.

"And you're okay with that?" Kevin asked Archie, surprised.

Archie nodded, smiling at Veronica.

"We're okay."

She smiled back at him kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Wow." Said Kevin, leaving back, surprised.

Betty smiled genuinely at both of them.

"That's great you guys."

"Yeah, who would have thought Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge would end up having an actually healthy, borderline envious, relationship?" Kevin said as Betty laughed and the aforementioned couple looked at Kevin slightly unsure.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." said Archie, his eyebrows wrinkled.

"When in doubt, always assume compliment." said Jughead, walking into the room, smirking.

Veronica smiled brightly at him as he perched on the arm of Betty's couch opposite them.

"It's great to see you Jughead!" she said grinning happily as Archie raised his eyebrows at her, confused.

Jughead winked at her, grinning back.

"It's great to see you too Veronica."

Archie looked back and forth between them, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Am I missing something?"

"Don't worry your cute little head about it Archiekins." said Veronica, teasing.

"Yeah Archiekins." Jughead chimed in, grinning wide.

Betty rolled her eyes at the both of them, feeling sorry for Archie as the two continued to laugh.

"Jughead went after Veronica yesterday after you stormed out."

Archie's eyes widened in understanding before looking confusedly at Jughead again.

"Why?"

Jughead shrugged.

"Figured it was about time."

Veronica squeezed Archie's arm lightly.

"Jughead really helped, Archie."

Archie looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Exactly how many heart to hearts did you have yesterday Ronnie?"

She grinned slightly.

"Just the two."

Archie shook his head, smiling. "First my dad, now Jughead? You planning to make friends with the whole town by tonight?"

She grinned at him, winking.

"Just taking over your world Archiekins."

He smiled widely at her, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here anyway Jug?"

Jughead shrugged. "It's not like anyone really cares at Southside High whether we attend regularly or not so, figured I'd come over to see my girl."

Betty smiled widely at him and squeezed his leg.

"God." said Kevin, in a long suffering voice. "All this cheesiness surrounding me."

Betty and Veronica both giggled as the boys smirked.

"And of course to see the fruits of my labor." He said winking at Archie and Veronica.

Archie rolled his eyes as Veronica grinned.

"How are things anyway Jug? With the serpents?"

"They're okay. Actually," he paused, a smile breaking out in his face. "My dad's getting out of prison."

Betty almost squealed in excitement, jumping up to wrap her arms around Jughead.

"Jug that's amazing!" she said excitedly, smiling wide, kissing him on the cheek.

"It really is! What heralded this miracle?" Veronica asked, smiling.

Jughead shrugged. "I guess Penny came through."

Veronica's eyes darkened and she stood up walking over to Jughead who looked at her warily.

"Speaking of Penny," she said, her voice threatening. "If I hear again that you two idiots did something dangerous for that woman, I'll have your head Jones."

He nodded slightly before smirking. "You know I have the Serpents backing me right? I'm pretty much untouchable Veronica."

She smiled sweetly back at him, her eyes flashing.

"And you know I'm Hiram Lodge's daughter right?"

They stared at each other for a minute before Jughead laughed.

"Touché Veronica." He said, inclining his head towards her slightly. "I assure you that I won't be dragging Archie into any of my messes again. Definitely not ones involving Penny."

She nodded, although one perfectly lined black eyebrow remained raised.

"What?" asked Jughead confused.

"And what about you?"

"I am a part of the Serpents Veronica. There are things that I have to do."

He relented as she continued to glare at him, this time joined by Betty who pulled away from his side slightly.

"You know she's right Jug. We're all worried about you."

"Fine. I'll be careful. I won't do anything for Penny again."

Veronica nodded again.

"Good."

"I have to admit your concern is touching Veronica." He said smirking slightly.

"Well you're my best friend's boyfriend." She added, grinning slightly. "And my boyfriend's best friend. Makes you important Jones."

"Right." said Jughead grinning.

"And," she said nudging him slightly grinning. "Damaged goods."

He grinned back, nodding. "Damaged goods."

"You guys have inside jokes too now?" asked Betty as Archie and Kevin looked at them surprised.

"Just how long was this conversation?" asked Archie curiously.

Jughead and Veronica just grinned.

 **Okay so this is just a happy, fluffy chapter because I was in a really good mood so :p And I really enjoy the scenes where everyone's together in the student lounge and at lunch and stuff so I wanted something like that. Kevin again because have I mentioned I love him? :P**

 **Also just a quick rant which none of you have to read it's totally fine :p I am honestly so happy with the way episode 9 went down because I was imagining worst case scenarios and this was a LOT better. First off, even though the Barchie kiss happened, it was BETTY who kissed Archie! I can't tell you how happy it made me that he didn't start it. And it was a tiny kiss and yeah he didn't stop it or push her away which sucked but also, like even when Cheryl kissed Archie it took him like a bit to push her away. And in this case it was Betty, like his childhood best friend who he still loves so much so I get why he didn't push her away. He was probably insanely shocked and it ended pretty quick anyway. And his face after they kissed was honestly so confused and I feel like when he said Betty after they kissed it was EXACTLY like the time in the pilot when Betty told him at the dance that they should date. Like he just looked so confused and like, no I don't want that. And the gifts! Oh my God they were both such cheesy gifts I loved it! :p Also, he only talked to Veronica about the problems with his dad and the money thing. Like literally no one else. Even though they were broken up. Like that was such an important moment I felt. Like he couldn't help but confide in her. And Veronica is the sweetest of people ever, she literally paid Fred's bills and like didn't even tell Archie she just did it because she loves him and wanted to help. Also the porch I love you was so beautiful. I know Archie looked kind of serious when she first kissed him but to be honest he just looked really guilty. Like you could see how he was like shit Betty and I kissed how do I tell her. And he obviously didn't tell her because he's been waiting for her to say she loves him and he's not going to risk losing her again. He's an idiot yes but I love him :p and one more thing, last thing I swear :p he said they're literally drowning in money troubles but he still got her that locket and had it engraved and everything which would obviously have cost quite a bit but he still wanted to do that for her. And that was after the barchie kiss. So yeah. I love them. Basically :p**

 **Also thank you thank you thank you all for the reviews it makes me so so happy! Please tell me what you think of this one I really really hope you like it! You guys loved the Jughead and Veronica interaction and the Fred and Veronica interaction so I tried to incorporate a bit of that too.**


	12. Nick St Clair (2)

"Jug, I need your help." Archie said leaning forward as soon as Jughead dropped into the booth opposite Archie.

Jughead raised his eyebrows.

"Well, hello to you too Archie."

Archie's face was determined as he spoke.

"I don't know who else can help Jug. I need you to find out something for me."

"What is it? Is it about the Black Hood?"

Archie shook his head, his eyes darkening slightly.

"No it's about," he paused slightly, his face a little hesitant. "It's about Nick St Clair."

Jughead's eyes widened.

"Archie. No. No way." He said fervently shaking his head.

"Jughead." Archie started but Jughead interrupted him.

"What exactly do you want to do? Track him down and do something macho and kick his ass?"

"He can't get away with what he did Jughead!" Archie exclaimed.

"And how do you think Veronica's going to react to this?" demanded Jughead. "Do you think she's going to clap her hands and cheer for you as you slay her sexually assaulting dragon?"

"She's not going to know." Archie said staring at Jughead meaningfully.

Jughead sighed.

"Archie you can't do this. It's not going to end well if you do. And what would be the point of it anyway?"

"Jug, he hurt her. And I didn't even know. For so long. I wanted to hurt him when I found about Cheryl but this is worse. He hurt Ronnie." He said his voice softening slightly at the end.

"I can't just sit back knowing he hurt her and that I didn't do anything about it."

"Archie." Jughead said sighing. "If Veronica was here listening to you right now,"

"She would kick my ass." said Archie, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

"Yeah, she would. And if she finds out that I helped you on your quest to find her almost attacker, she would kill me. And make it look like an accident." He added.

"Jughead come on. I'm your best friend."

"Which is exactly why I don't want you to do this. It's stupid and juvenile and potentially dangerous."

Archie looked at him incredulously.

"How is it dangerous? I'm twice the size of that guy. And he's injured."

"And he's a St Clair. His parents have connections. They're exactly like your girlfriend's parents. They could hurt you just as easily as Hiram hurt Nick."

"I don't care Jughead."

"Besides," Jughead added. "You said it yourself. He's injured. Are you really going to go beat up an injured guy?"

"Look I don't know what I'm going to do Jughead. I just," he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I just have to see him. I can't just let this go."

He looked at Jughead pleading.

"What if this was Betty? What would you do?"

Jughead sighed.

"Look, I can't deny that this whole thing makes me really mad too. Veronica and I may have only become sharing and caring friends 2 days ago, but all the same. What Nick did was horrible."

Archie nodded in agreement but Jughead went on.

"But it's because I'm friends with her that I can say with confidence that no matter how much she hates Nick, she cares about you a lot more. And she would not want you to put yourself in danger over him.".

Archie just continued to stare at Jughead determinedly, not budging.

"It's a stupid idea Archie."

"I know."

Jughead sighed again. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to find out where he is. From what Ronnie said, he's not at his house in New York. He implied that when he called her. I doubt he's still in hospital but probably somewhere they're taking care of him."

Jughead nodded. "And they would have figured it was Hiram who called the hit on him. So I'm sure they're trying to keep it quiet where he is."

Archie nodded.

"But how am I supposed to find out where he is?"

"Isn't this what you do? You and Betty?"

Jughead rolled his eyes as Archie went on.

"And, you have the Serpents to help."

Jughead raised his eyebrows at Archie.

"The Serpents aren't a detective gang Archie. We don't go around solving mysteries one town at a time."

"But they know people. They could find out."

"They know people _here_ Archie. Nick St Clair isn't the kind of crowd they're interested in."

"Nick St Clair?" Kevin's voice piped up suddenly from behind Archie and he swung around in alarm but sighed in relief when he saw he was alone.

Kevin slid into the booth next to Jughead.

"What's going on?"

Archie shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Archie's going after Nick." Jughead said dryly causing Kevin's eyes to widen.

"Can you not tell everyone Jughead?" Archie asked through gritted teeth before looking at Kevin. "Don't tell her."

"Oh trust me I won't. I do not want to be there when she finds out about this."

"She won't." said Archie determinedly.

"Oh she will." said Kevin confidently. "Maybe not right away but trust me, she will. You'll probably end up caving and telling her eventually."

Archie looked at him taken aback and opened his mouth to protest.

"Why would I tell her?"

"Because you're you." said Jughead smirking. "All that good seeping out of your pores."

Archie shook his head, annoyed.

"You keep saying that. I'm really not that guy anymore."

"Doesn't matter. You're putty in Veronica's hands." said Kevin, also smirking.

Archie rolled his eyes.

"Look I'll worry about Veronica and her reaction."

"You should." muttered Jughead as Kevin grinned.

Archie went on, ignoring him.

"Just help me and find out where he is Jug."

Jughead sighed, nodding.

"I'll ask around. Maybe I'll enlist Betty's help?" he added quizzically.

Kevin scoffed incredulously.

"Are you kidding? You know Betty's never going to keep this from Veronica if she finds out. Plus I'm sure it's somewhere in the girl code that you don't let your best friend's boyfriend go out on a revenge quest and not tell said best friend."

Jughead snorted.

"Well I'll take your word for it."

"Kevin's right. We can't tell Betty." Archie said, looking at Jughead.

Jughead shrugged.

"Okay I'll just ask Toni or someone for help. I'll let you know what I find."

"And I can maybe try talking to my dad. See if he knows anything about the accident and which hospital they took Nick to." Kevin added.

Archie nodded, standing up.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later."

Kevin shook his head as Archie made his way to the exit, the bell jangling as he left Pops.

"She's going to kill him."

x-x-x-x

"Archie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

Archie looked down at Veronica confused. They were at his house, snuggled up in his bed, watching a movie. Veronica's parents had had to leave town once again for business and courtesy of Fred's assurances that they would sleep in separate rooms and Hermione's unwillingness to leave Veronica alone at the Pembrooke, she had been granted permission to stay over again.

"What do you mean?" he asked tightening his arm around her waist as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Well you've been suspiciously quiet tonight and you have that little crease in your forehead which means you're worrying about something." She said turning her body slightly and tapping him on the nose making him grin slightly.

"So what is it? Your dad? Me? The ever present Black Hood?" she said ticking them off on her fingers.

He chuckled, pressing her even closer to him.

"It's nothing Ronnie."

She raised her eyebrows at him, unconvinced. She turned the movie off, turning completely so she was half sitting on him.

"Archiekins."

"Yeah Ronnie?" he asked, slightly apprehensively.

"You know that I trust you right?"

Archie wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion but nodded.

"And I'm assuming you trust me too."

"Yeah of course I do Ronnie." He said, his face softening.

"So I would like to think that we won't have any secrets between us." She said seriously, looking at him searchingly.

Archie just looked at her warily as she went on.

"The last thing I kept a secret from you was Nick and we know how well that turned out." She said, pausing as Archie's face clouded for a second.

"Wait." She said pulling out of his arms slightly. "Nick? Is this about Nick?"

Archie shook his head desperately but her eyes widened in understanding and she pushed away from him.

"Oh my God Archie what did you do?"

"Nothing! Ronnie I swear, I didn't do anything!" he said reaching out to hold her but she swatted his arms away, glaring at him disbelievingly.

"Archie. The truth."

He stared at her, trying to think of a way out of this but he knew the battle was lost. She could see right through him, as usual. He sighed, cursing his inability to hide anything from her.

"I just asked Jughead for help."

She stared at him, arms crossed waiting for him to continue.

"To find out where Nick is."

"And?"

"And that's all I swear Ronnie. I just asked him today and that was it."

She continued to glare at him before shaking her head in frustration.

"Archie you can't do things like this! I thought we were past this Nick thing!"

"We are! I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm mad at him! It's not something I can just let go Ronnie."

"Archie." She said, sighing in defeat. "I don't want to keep doing this. I can't have you going and doing stupid things that could end up hurting you."

"Ronnie." Archie started, reaching out for her again and pulling her towards him. "I'm not going to get hurt."

"You don't know that Archie. You could very likely end up getting hurt! And that's not okay!"

She paused, her face etched with worry. She shook her head, looking down.

"You're all I have right now." she said, her voice so soft it tugged at Archie's heart, and he pulled her against him, gathering her in his arms in a fierce hug.

She pressed her face against his shoulder and Archie kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly. They stayed like that for a while before he spoke again.

"Ronnie I'm sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head, her arms going around his waist.

"I hate Nick." She said softly, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. Archie felt his blood boil at the sight of the tears in her eyes and he was ready to jump up and track down the asshole and kill him that very second when she spoke again.

"But you can't go after him Archie."

"Why not?" he asked, almost whining causing her to laugh softly.

"He's not worth it. He's not worth any of the trouble." She put a finger to his mouth as he opened it to speak again. "He's not worth you getting hurt Archiekins."

Archie just shook his head.

"I still want to hurt him Ronnie."

She smiled slightly.

"I know. You're Riverdale's unofficial knight in shining armour. But this is one battle you don't have to fight. I don't want you to."

"But he hurt you." He said grumpily, fully aware that he sounded like a stubborn 6 year old and she grinned. "And you just said you hate him."

She nodded, reaching her hand up and playing with his hair.

"I do. I hate Nick." She paused, taking a breath before looking him straight in the eyes.

"But I _love you,_ Archie."

Archie stared at her, speechless, his jaw going slack.

"What?" he asked stupidly making her grin slightly.

"Not exactly the response I was looking for." She said lightly, though Archie could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Ronnie, did you just?" he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Why? Should I take it back?" she asked teasing before winding her arms around his neck tightly. "I do. I love you, Archie Andrews."

He smiled at her so widely, his heart felt like it was going to burst.

He leaned forward and kissed her hard, his hands tightening on her waist before pulling back.

"I love you too Ronnie." He whispered, making her eyes light up as she leaned forward to kiss him again and for the first time since Jason Blossom had been killed and everything in Riverdale had changed, Archie felt like he was truly home.

 **Yay! She said it back! I really really hope you guys like this I'm not a 100% sure about it but I also like it so I don't know. Please let me know what you guys think! I really want to apologize for the long gap between updates. I had gone home for Christmas and I was busy with college stuff and didn't get much time to write. I hope the reciprocated I love you form Veronica makes up for it :p**

 **The hiatus is killing me and I can't wait anymore for the new episode! Did everyone see the new extended promo? Nick is back! I can't actually believe it oh my God I can't wait to see what goes down with him and Archie!**

 **Thank you all so so much for all your reviews please let me know what you think it's what inspires me to keep writing!**


	13. Mistletoe Alert

"Hey Dad, I'm going to go over to Ronnie's. That okay?" Archie called out as he ran down the stairs. He picked up his jacket and walked into the kitchen to see his Dad making dinner at the counter.

"Yeah that's fine Arch. Tell her I said hi."

Archie nodded, grinning.

"Is she going anywhere for Christmas?"

Archie shook his head.

"No, her dad wanted to take them somewhere but she said she wanted to stay here."

Fred raised an eyebrow at him.

"And would that be because we are also going to be here during break?"

Archie shrugged, grinning slightly.

Fred shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay get out of here."

Archie grinned and walked over to the front door, pulling his jacket on. He reached out and had just pulled the door open slightly when a yell sounded from the porch outside.

"Don't open the door!" cried out a voice he knew only too well.

"Ronnie?" he asked, confused, poking his head through the crack but her hand pushed him back in, pulling the door shut.

"What's going on?" he called out in confusion as Fred came out of the kitchen, having heard Veronica yell.

"Just, stay inside." Veronica's voice sounded from the porch, sounding frazzled.

"Veronica." Archie insisted, slightly worried now.

"Just give me 5 minutes Archie!" she yelled loudly, causing Fred's eyes to widen.

"I think you'd better listen to her, son."

Archie kept his hand on the doorknob, unsure. He couldn't understand what exactly Veronica could be doing on his porch that he couldn't even come out and see.

He was debating as to whether he should risk peeking through his windows when suddenly a shriek followed by a crash sounded from the porch and he wrenched the door open in concern.

He was met with the sight of his girlfriend on the floor next to a chair from his porch that had evidently toppled over while she had been standing on it.

He rushed over to her, easily pulling her up as she rubbed her elbow, wincing slightly.

"Ronnie what are you doing? Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking at the ground determinedly.

"I'm fine." She said before glaring at his chair venomously.

"But," he looked at the chair and back at her, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." She huffed, smoothing her hair out.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Ronnie."

"What?" she said nonchalantly.

"You're on my porch at 6 in the evening and you were clearly just standing on my chair. What were you doing?" he asked pointedly.

She looked at the ground, fidgeting slightly and mumbled something softly which Archie didn't understand.

"Huh?"

She huffed again, her face turning red as she squirmed slightly; something Archie had never seen before.

"I was hanging up mistletoe."

Archie looked at her, mouth open, finally catching sight of the mistletoe in her hand.

"You were hanging up mistletoe." He repeated slowly as she continued to stare at the ground.

"Trying to. Till your stupid chair gave out on me." She said, her voice annoyed.

He looked up at the hook on the ceiling and back at his girlfriend who was looking everywhere but at him, her face scarlet and felt a smile creep up on his face.

"Ronnie." He said smiling wide and tipping her chin up. "Why were you hanging up mistletoe?"

She shrugged, still not meeting his eyes.

"It's Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet."

She finally looked at him, glaring.

"Not the time to annoy me Andrews."

He continued to smile, running his hand down the side of her face.

"So you were hanging mistletoe up on my porch for Christmas because?"

She threw her hands up in frustration.

"I don't know! Isn't that what cheesy couples do for Christmas? Hang up mistletoe so they have an excuse to kiss?"

His smile grew broader.

"So you need an excuse to kiss me?"

She gave him a glare that would probably have scared even Hiram Lodge but it just made Archie chuckle and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close even as she tried to squirm away from him.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I'm just teasing you." He said grinning down at her.

"Well don't." She said, her face still annoyed.

He leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I love you."

Her face softened slightly but she merely shrugged.

"Yeah, well."

He chuckled, his grip on her waist tightening.

"So, we're a cheesy couple?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're the jock and I'm the cheerleader. We're a walking cliché Archie."

He grinned, but shook his head.

"Cheerleader is the last thing that would come to my mind if I had to describe you Ronnie. You're much more than that."

A tiny smile flitted across on her face, but she raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you agree you're just a jock?"

Archie shrugged.

"If that's what works for you."

She shook her head, finally smiling.

"Well I guess it's not too bad being one half of a cheesy couple with you Archiekins."

He grinned, moving his hand to pluck the mistletoe out of her hand. He pulled away from her reaching up and hanging the mistletoe with ease as she stared at him grumpily.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You're so tall." She said disgruntled, glaring down at the chair again.

He laughed reaching for her again.

"You're just really tiny Ronnie. Even with your high heels." He said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, winding her arms around his neck.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for these heels, you'd sprain your back leaning down every time you kissed me."

He grinned widely, his eyes twinkling.

"Or," he said, tightening his arms around her waist and lifting her up off the ground. "I could just do this."

She grinned broadly, a loud giggle escaping her as he swung her around, before stopping, his face inches from hers.

She looked at him, eyes shining, her face level with his.

"Now this is cheesy Archiekins." She whispered, smiling broadly.

He leaned forward, his lips meeting hers in a soft, slow kiss. She kissed him back deeply, one tiny hand holding his face gently, the other on the back of his neck. They stayed like that for a while before he set her back down on the ground, pulling back from her slightly.

He looked down at her, her face pink after kissing him, her eyes bright as she smiled up at him and he swore he actually felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to tell her how much it meant to him that she was here with him, how light and happy she made him feel no matter what was going on around them, how everything just seemed better when she was near him. But Archie had never been very good at putting things into words so this is what he said.

"God, Ronnie I am so happy your Dad got arrested and your mom decided to move here." He said, immediately wanting to smack himself at his choice of words.

Her smile only grew broader and she shook her head slightly.

"I love you too Archiekins."

He grinned sheepishly, tightening his arms around her.

"Are you kids about done?" Fred's voice sounded from behind them and Veronica pulled away as Archie turned around to look at his Dad, leaning against the side of the door, a knowing smile on his face. "I just need to take out the trash and you're in the way so."

"We're done Dad." Archie said grinning at him.

"You can go ahead Mr. Andrews, we'll go upstairs." Veronica said, winking at Fred, grinning.

"Young lady, I might pretend to be blind and deaf every time you kids go up there but I'm still Archie's dad." He said, trying to look stern but Veronica just grinned.

"Yes but you are the nicest dad, Mr. Andrews."

Fred grinned at her before looking up at the mistletoe.

"So I'm going to hazard a guess and say that's what all the commotion was about?"

Archie grinned as Veronica turned slightly red again.

"Yes there's mistletoe, yes I brought it and yes I fell over trying to hang it up because your chair is ancient and falling apart. Let's just move on." She said, looking at Fred pointedly, who grinned.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you're about as convincing as your son here."

Fred just grinned, turning to go back into the house.

Archie smiled down at Veronica, pulling her into his side.

"Thank you Ronnie."

She looked up at him in confusion.

"For what?"

"For just, being you." He said kissing her hair as she laughed, her face turning slightly pink.

"Whatever you say Archiekins."

 **This is probably the cheesiest chapter I've ever written :p But I also really enjoyed writing it. The idea just popped into my head because of the whole mistletoe scene and this is just my take on a Varchie mistletoe kiss :p it's really just a filler chapter I didn't actually have any plan of putting a chapter up today. I really really hope you guys like it.**

 **Please please do review. I know it sounds bad but I'm a sucker for reading what you guys think. It just really makes my day :p also its less than 3 weeks now for the next episode so yay! I'm excited!**

 **Also, Happy New Year to all of you! I hope you had an amazing New Years Eve and have a great 2018!**


	14. Eighty-six thousand dollars

Veronica rung Archie's doorbell, shaking the snow off her clothes and out of her hair. Her teeth were chattering slightly from the cold as she waited for someone to open the door.

"Come on, I'm dying here." She grumbled rubbing her arms vigorously. The door swung open to reveal a frowning Fred and she pushed past him into the house quickly without greeting.

"Hey Veronica." Said Fred, his voice slightly amused. "Get caught in the snow there?"

"No this is all dandruff." She deadpanned, rolling her eyes as Fred chuckled.

"The boys are in Archie's room. You can go on upstairs."

"The boys?" she asked confused, making her way up the stairs.

She pushed Archie's door open, pausing at the sight of the two boys on the bed, both of whom jumped as she entered.

"Am I interrupting something scandalous?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"You are actually. So if you could just leave, that'd be great." Said Jughead grinning.

She rolled her eyes at him, walking over to Archie and dropping a kiss on his cheek before sitting down, her back against his chest.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." said Archie quickly, wrapping an arm around her.

She sighed. "So you're not going to tell me."

She leaned forward, poking Jughead in the chest.

"You. Talk."

Jughead raised his eyebrows at Archie questioningly who shook his head.

"No don't look at him. Pretend he isn't here." Veronica said, placing a hand over Archie's face covering it.

Archie grinned despite himself, pushing Veronica's hand off his face and squeezing it tightly.

"It's not important, Ronnie."

She turned slightly to look at him searchingly.

"Is it Black Hood related?"

He shook his head. "No I promise."

"Nick?"

"I wish." He said grumpily causing her to glare at him. "It's not Ronnie. It's nothing like that."

A knock sounded at the door and the 3 of them turned their heads to see Fred holding a mug in his hand.

"I made some hot chocolate."

"Oh thanks Mr. A, you shouldn't have." Said Jughead grinning, moving to get off the bed.

"It's for Veronica." Fred said grinning. "I figured it would help with the dandruff."

Veronica laughed, shaking her head.

"Once again, you are my savior Mr. Andrews." She said getting up and taking the mug from him, kissing him on the cheek as she did so, a broad smile on her face.

He returned her smile, turning and leaving the room.

Veronica turned, taking a sip of the hot chocolate to see Archie and Jughead staring at her, mouths open.

"What?"

"Did you just kiss my dad?"

"Did you just replace me as favorite house guest?"

Veronica rolled her eyes at their questions.

"First, yes I kissed your dad. That's how we Lodge women show affection and gratitude. And," she turned to Jughead, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I hate to break this to you Jughead but you've been replaced for a while now."

"Also, your dad looked a bit serious when I saw him downstairs. He really only brightened up when he saw me. So I think I'm replacing you too, Archiekins." She said grinning, sitting down again.

His face clouded up and he exchanged a serious look with Jughead which Veronica didn't miss. She looked between the two of them curiously.

"What? What am I missing?"

"And don't say nothing." She said pointing a warning finger at Archie. "Is it your dad? Is something wrong?"

"I think you might as well tell her Archie." Said Jughead, shrugging.

Archie sighed.

"It's my dad's hospital bills. They just came today. He owes 86 thousand dollars Ronnie." Archie said in a defeated voice.

Veronica's eyes widened as she heard the sum.

"But, doesn't his insurance cover that?"

Archie shook his head.

"Apparently not. It's pretty bad Ronnie. We're going to sell Christmas trees for some extra money. It won't make much of a difference but we need what we can get."

"Oh my God Archie." Veronica said, her voice concerned. "I want to help, I mean,"

She paused at the sight of Archie's disheartened face and leaned forward wrapping her arms around him tightly. It took him a second and he sighed against her shoulder hugging her to him, his eyes closed.

"I don't know what we should do Ronnie." He said softly.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. Okay?"

She pulled back from him, her hands on his shoulders, looking at him intently.

"I promise. We'll figure something out."

He nodded, looking unconvinced.

She chewed her lip in concentration, pulling away from him, her eyes narrowed as she thought hard.

"Maybe you can ask Pop. If you can work there after school or something. It won't be much. But it should help right?" Jughead said, and Archie perked up slightly.

"Yeah you're right Jug. I can try that."

"What about football?" asked Veronica, worried.

Archie shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. I'll quit the team. This is more important."

Veronica opened her mouth to protest then thought better of it and remained quiet.

"Don't tell your dad though." Added Jughead. "I'm sure he would be less than thrilled to know you're giving up football to pay his bills."

Archie nodded.

"Yeah I'll figure something out."

Veronica didn't say anything as the boys continued to discuss how else they could raise some money; her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Ronnie?" Archie asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

She nodded, smiling slightly at him. "I'm fine."

He nodded kissing her softly on the top of her head before resuming his discussion with Jughead not seeing the disturbed look on Veronica's face as she turned away from him.

x-x-x-x

"Veronica." Jughead called from behind her as she walked away from the house having said goodnight to Archie and Fred.

"Jughead?" she asked in confusion, turning around. "You left like an hour ago. What are you still doing here?"

"I was at Betty's. Snuck in to her room for a while."

"Okay. So why aren't you still there?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He said seriously, walking towards her. "I'll walk you home."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why?"

"Because our significant others live right here and could look down any second to see us and I would prefer that didn't happen."

She looked at him curiously.

"Are you going to make a move on me? I mean, I would say I'm flattered Jughead but I'm really not."

He rolled his eyes, nudging her forward with his elbow.

"Just come."

She fell into step with him as they walked, looking at him curiously as he remained silent.

"Okay, Jones, what is going on? We're well away from their houses. Talk." She said stopping and crossing her arms.

He looked at her seriously.

"What are you going to do?"

"About?"

"Archie's dad."

She looked at him open mouthed before rearranging her features to look innocent.

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cut the bullshit Veronica. You're planning something."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you caught me. I'm planning a bank job. Or I was thinking of pulling a Cheryl and burning down the Pembrooke to collect on insurance. And then use that to pay Archie's dad's bills."

"I'm serious Veronica. I saw your face. You're not just going to sit back and do nothing."

She looked at him uncertain before sighing.

"I can't not do anything Jughead. Archie's going to give up football to go work at Pops! I mean, I know how important it is to him. He can't just give it up. Meanwhile my parents are throwing money around for the stupidest things. My dad got my mom a freaking bejewelled egg for Christmas. And," she paused. "I found out some things about my dad's business dealings. And well we apparently have a lot more money than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have enough for my dad to buy Pops." She said in a rush, her lips set in a thin line as Jughead's eyes widened.

"Wow."

"Exactly. So I'm thinking if 86,000 dollars disappeared from my mom's account, it's not going to make much of a dent in their lifestyle."

"It's a lot of money Veronica."

"And they do a lot of bad things, Jughead." She said, frustrated. "A lot. Which they still refuse to tell me about. So if they're intent on being bad, I might as well use their bad for something good."

"And what will you tell Archie?"

"Nothing." She said pointedly.

"Veronica he'll find out. You can't keep it a secret."

"I'll make an anonymous donation Jughead. He won't know."

Jughead sighed.

"You know if he does, neither of them are going to take it well. Mr. A is a proud man. And Archie's an idiot as we've already established."

Veronica nodded but her face was determined.

"I know. But I have to do this Jughead."

He nodded.

"I know."

"You're not going to stop me?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm not delusional enough to think I can stop you Veronica." He said smirking slightly.

"Plus, I know you love Archie. And I know you're not going to sit back and do nothing when you can help him."

She nodded, her face relieved.

"Thanks Jughead."

He nodded and they resumed walking in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Also, why does your mom need a bejeweled egg?"

Veronica laughed.

"Have you been to my house? You know how many pointless things there are lying around. I mean, I wear _pearls_ on a daily basis Jughead."

He laughed with her, his eyes twinkling.

"I guess you have a point there. But then again I wear a crown shaped beanie on a daily basis so."

She grinned at him broadly.

"All a part of our charm Jones."

x-x-x-x

"Rise and shine." said Veronica loudly walking into Archie's room happily, causing him to groan and roll over in his bed, turning away from the noise jamming his pillow over his head.

She set her coffee down on his table, sitting down on the bed. She poked his shoulder, smiling.

"Come on, it's 9 am."

"It's break. No school. I get to sleep." came Archie's voice sleepily from under the pillow.

"Yes but you're dating Veronica Lodge. We don't sleep in."

"Well then I'm breaking up with you." He said, grumpily, emerging from under the pillow and turning to face her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Archiekins. It's two days to Christmas. Get excited."

"I'll be excited once I've had my sleep." He said stubbornly.

"Archie come on." She said shaking his shoulder. He grabbed her hand pulling her down onto the bed with him and holding her tightly against him.

"Shh. Just go to sleep." He mumbled into her hair, eyes already closed.

She giggled slightly and leaned forward kissing him on the nose.

"You're adorable Archiekins."

"I'm even cuter when I'm asleep." He said, a small grin on his face.

She laughed at that, winding her arms around his neck.

"So what are we doing today? And don't say sleeping." She said, still grinning.

"I'm supposed to go help my dad with the Christmas trees. Cut them down and start deliveries." He said, sighing.

"And you can do this from your bed?" she questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Not now." He said grinning. "The Andrews family starts things slow."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yet your dad is awake."

"Awake. Not functioning." He muttered, closing his eyes again.

"And you are neither."

"Just for a little while more, Ronnie. Please." He said, pleading leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

She sighed in mock exasperation.

"Fine. Sleep. I'll be downstairs."

He tightened his arms around her. "No you won't. You'll be here."

"Archie I'm wide awake and fully dressed." She said, smiling despite herself.

"I don't care. Just stay with me." He nestled closer to her, his cheek pressed against hers.

"It's nicer when you're here." He mumbled into her hair making her smile stupidly.

"Okay. Just for a while." She whispered, her eyes soft as she looked at him.

He hummed contentedly, his face relaxing as he drifted back into sleep.

She looked at him, the stupid grin still firmly in place, her fingers playing with his hair and she closed her eyes too. Maybe sleeping in wasn't such a bad idea.

 **So. It's been a week. I feel really guilty if my updates are more than a week apart so I'll definitely try and make sure a week is the longest between updates. Hopefully. I'll try really hard anyway :P**

 **So a lot of you guys loved the previous chapter and it makes me so happy because I enjoyed writing it. I really hope you like this one because I loved writing this too. I put in a lot of Fred and Jughead because I can't get enough of them and their dynamics with Veronica and the show just doesn't give us enough of it. Plus a tiny bit of Varchie fluff at the end because I love writing scenes like that :p Betty's been MIA for a while though so she'll probably make an appearance next chapter.**

 **Please please let me know what you guys think it just means a lot when you guys review. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
